Something Called Magic
by Lynedius
Summary: 'They screamed & yelled as they slid down the slope,the wind whipping against their numb faces.Lily raised her hands & fell onto the snow inches away from James & blinked lazily as she heard Sirius's exhilarated laugh.The war was almost upon them,taking everyone they cared about,one by one.But as she found his hand in the snow,Lily was sure she wasn't alone' L/J from their 5th year
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know how it runs. I don't own Harry Potter, nor any of it's characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_'Rise above, gonna start the war_

_Got shackles on, my words are tied_  
_Fear can make you compromise_  
_Fasten up, it's time to hide_  
_Sometimes I wanna disappear'_

_- Houdini, Foster The People_

**EVERYTHING NEEDS A BEGINING**

* * *

It was 1975.

The world seemed to come alive, swarming with new fascinations and mysteries. The world that lived in ignorance of the magic which thrived parallel to it, was abuzz with the 'muggles' fawning over the latest mood rings as Jive Talkin' by the BeeGees blared out of the speakers at the diners. Gasping at the on-screen canine attacker Jaws, the year seemed to further embrace and progress – enticing people with the invention of a laser printer. Their lives remained extraordinarily normal and unaware of another world beside theirs, where magic and sorcery occurred on an everyday basis. They remained blissfully ignorant, and both parallels seemed happy about it.

With the onset of the new Quidditch season came the new anthem of Puddlemere United. Excitement and adrenalin coursed through the wizarding world, voices at the stadium drowning Celestina Warbeck's own. The young and old alike pressed and shuffled against each other at Quality Quidditch Supplies, Diagon Alley to catch a glimpse of the newest Nimbus Broom. Magical folk converged in pubs and bars, their tankards overflowing as they celebrated the oncoming of another year.

It was 1975.

It had been nearly thirty five years since the war had first begun. Initially blossomed as the over-ambitious design of a maniac – a talented young man turned insane, the wizarding community had been prompt to disregard the notions of a revolution within the magical society, a revolution against those with less credible ancestries. However, no one had quite anticipated the magnitude of support and momentum the idea gained over the years – its ideology spreading amongst the influential almost akin to a parasite. Initial anxiety surrounding the International Statute of Secrecy exploded amongst the prominent families, and the ideology was further grounded by the release of the Pure-Blood Directory. Supporters of the dark wizard converged by the numbers while murders grew common placed. During the span of the last ten years, circumstances seemed to deteriorate rapidly; the darkness of despair of the war seemed to loom closer – a war that threatened to tear families, friends and lovers apart; a war that seemed to have no end nearing.

It had been another long year, filled with betrayal, horror and the beginning of what was to come. As the ninth month drew closer, the flurry of activity and security increased. It was September 1 – the beginning of another month. A month that was quite close to the end, but not nearly there.

Although the month didn't hold any occasion that would mark it special or particularly dreadful, it did mark a significant event – at least to those waiting eagerly at home, hurrying to stuff their textbooks and assignments into the already full trunks.

The sun was already in the sky this morning. September was the haven of autumn, and autumn was almost upon the tall deciduous tree; the south wind blew across the field, fluttering the fallen leaves. Golden rays peeked through the hallowed branches of the trees, and around the heavy stone blocks of the Potter mansion.

At first glance, the Potter mansion seemed silent – its occupants deep in slumber. But enter through the heavy oaken, ornate doors and travel down the spiral staircase to the kitchens, and you would hear the clash of utensils as the house elves busied themselves to prepare a lavish breakfast for the Potter family.  
Two floors above, a certain teenage boy shifted in his sleep. His strong jawline and blunt cheekbones defined his face. He wore nothing but blue-checked boxers, as he laid breathing heavily on his bed. His chest had few faint scars running across, and his muscles flexed as he rolled around in his sleep.

His room was messy, the room of a typical fifteen year old. His books were strewn at the foot of his bed, entwined with his clothes. At the left of the room was a broom cupboard where his Nimbus 1700 – the pride of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, hung. The broom was engraved with his name – 'James Potter' near the handle. The broomstick kit accompanying it was stored at the base of the broom cupboard.

A chaser in the Quidditch team, James Potter played the sport with intense passion and strong dedication.

Even though a legendary prankster and Marauder, James always took Quidditch seriously – making him one of the favourites of the team's captain – Fabian Prewett. However, the legendary Prewett twin brothers – Fabian and Gideon had graduated last year, leaving a vacancy for the Captain position. The next most probable candidate for the post was Kingsley Shacklebolt, a sixth year fellow Gryffindor. He flew as beater, and was a competent leader as well as a skilled player. Nevertheless, the decision rested upon Minerva McGonagall, the Gryffindor head who was a quidditch enthusiast despite her stony exterior. Posters and pictures decorated the patch of wall next to the broom cupboard. Players swerved and dived on their brooms as their fan base cheered in the background.

Next to the broom cupboard on the other side, stood a small table with a mirror. Here, James had stuck numerous photographs and an album lay shut on the wooden surface of the table. A redhead with bright green eyes scowled from one of the photos as the girls next to her stuck their tongues out and laughed. Another photograph featured four boys standing in their robes in the Great Hall, winking and laughing.  
One could only assume James Potter to be an incredibly blessed and contented wizard, with no great fear or anxiety. Others would probably add that he was spoilt and contemptuous, having been pampered through his life by his elderly parents.

Yet, a glimpse at his table across the room proved the assumption invalid instantly. Clippings, articles and pamphlets crowded the desk and spanned across the entire wall. Dark hooded figures with masks and leering aristocrats looked out of the pictures.

_'The Dark Mark was seen yesterday at Lighton Street. Aurors say that…'_  
_'The Minister of Magic has officially declared a state of emergence..'_  
_'Aurors injured as a massacre..'_  
_'Followers of the dark wizard, calling themselves Death Eaters have attempted to….'_

It was September 1, 1975. The wizarding world was at war; it had been at war ever since James Potter was a little boy, however now James Potter was determined not to be protected out of it.

James Potter shifted in his sleep. He cracked one eye open and squinted. He closed it again and yawned widely, exposing rows of perfect white teeth. He could feel the sunshine on his face, and the soft wind that caressed his cheek. Mason, the house elf must have drawn apart the curtains already. He yawned again and attempted to burrow his head back into the soft, silk clad pillows.

In a room adjacent to James's lived Sirius Black. Ever since the latter's disagreement with his family this mid-summer, Sirius had stayed with James. Unlike James though, Sirius was already awake and pacing about his room. Rather, the dark shadows under his eyes betrayed that he hadn't slept last night. The curtains in his room were thrown back haphazardly while his bed sheets were unruffled and smooth. The rosewood desk located at the right of his huge bed was strewn with parchments and newspaper clippings. The clippings were alike and identical to those that James had collected concerning the wizarding war. In addition to the letters and newspapers on the desk, there was a shiny badge present. Sirius stopped his pacing and looked over at the badge. He swore under his breath and ran a hand through his unruly black hair. He walked across to the desk and picked up a letter.

_Mr. Black, we are pleased to announce that you have been chosen as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain_

Sirius's grey eyes scanned the familiar words for a thousandth time. It had to be a hoax. It was impossible. He as Captain? Mental.

Sirius wasn't trying to put himself down, to be modest or humble. It was simply that he knew himself quite well. He fully knew that he was irresponsible, childish and lacking in the leadership department. And as a cherry on top of the icing, he was a bloody Marauder for Merlin's sake. The analogy of oil and water didn't quite do justice to the association of responsibility and the Marauders.

Sirius paused and laughed silently at the thought that crossed his head.

Remus might be an exception to the rule though. Remus Lupin was a member of the 'Marauders', as they had dubbed themselves back in third year when Professor Carthac had yelled at them for blowing up his Gobstones set. But, Remus had made prefect this year. Sirius snorted. Remus, prefect and him, Captain. Blooming. What was the world coming to?

Sirius was a beater on the Gryffindor team along with his best mate, James Potter. He had an excellent aim and overwhelming strength from hours of practice and workouts. Last year, the team under Fabian had lifted the Quidditch Cup. At the present, they were invincible. With James, MG and Frank as chasers, Sirius and Kingsley as beaters, Marlene as seeker and Dirk as keeper, no other team stood a chance at winning the house cup. Nevertheless, they had all expected Kingsley to take over captainship once Fabian and Gideon left school. Not Sirius. Never Sirius in a million years.  
What was he even supposed to tell James?

_'Oh sorry James, but McGonagall decided that we didn't need to win the Quidditch Cup this year and so she made me Captain. Sorry again mate'_

Hell, James deserved it more than he did. He was more responsible and committed than he appeared to be, and Sirius knew that.

Sirius Black cursed in impatience and rubbed his burning eyes. He looked into the mirror and saw they were bloodshot. He cursed again and looked away. His sharp jaw and cheekbones jutted out.

What was McGonagall playing at? He shook his head wearily. He needed a smoke.

Throwing on his leather jacket, Sirius opened the door and strode across the hall.

James groaned. Why in the blazes had Sirius woken up so early? It was only six, the Express didn't leave until eleven. James frowned as he tried to remember the time. Scowling at Sirius's receding footsteps, he sat up and murmured,

_'Accio watch'_

James glanced at the watch. It was indeed early, damn Sirius and his massive boots. He glanced again at the watch and swore. It was nine thirty.

James detangled himself from his bed and sprinted towards the door. Tried to sprint at least, it was more of a drunken dance.

'Sirius!' he hollered

Sirius heard James's shout and cursed again. Why did he have to get up that early? Bloody hell. He tried to blink the tiredness out of his eyes and plastered a smile on his face.

'Sneaking out for a smoke?' asked James as he approached Sirius. Sirius grinned, James knew him well.

'Are you okay? Did you sleep last night?' asked James after a pause, taking in Sirius's bloodshot eyes and the bags under his eyes.

_Too well._

Sirius looked at James. He was still shirtless, clad only in boxers. He grinned as he thought what Evans would say if she caught him like this in the morning. Then his grin faded as he remembered the stupid shining badge sitting on his desk. James and he were practically brothers. It wasn't that they were best mates since they were the marauders, rather, they were family. Charles and Dorea Potter had given him a place at their home and treated him as one of their own although his own family practically banished him. Not that he'd want to have to do anything with his family. The Blacks, he sneered in his mind.  
He knew that James would be upset if he knew Sirius had gotten the badge, even if he pretended to otherwise. Sirius frowned slightly, and made up his mind to meet McGonagall the minute they were in Hogwarts. And demand an explanation, in the nicest possible way, of course.

'Stayed up trying to finish Flitwick's essay' Sirius grinned at James as he offered James a cigarette.

'Whatever you say, Sirius' said James as he inhaled slowly, disbelief colouring his words

'First day of another year' Sirius leaned against the railing of the veranda that overlooked the countryside, 'still going to be hung up on Evans?' he smirked at James

James frowned. It was no news that James Potter liked Lily Evans. After all, the entire Hogwarts had been privy to scenes that involved him asking her out, and she refusing him flatly.

Lily Evans, where could one start to begin explaining her? Fiery. If James was forced to choose one word, he'd choose 'fiery'. And it wouldn't be just for her flaming red hair or her temper.

Lily Evans was a muggle born, and a fellow Gryffindor. She had waist long bright red hair that seemed untamed, despite her best efforts. She was tall with amazing long legs. She made heads turn, not only because she was popular, but also because she was so breathtakingly beautiful. However, the most stunning part of Lily that James found was her eyes. She had almond shaped, bright green eyes. They sparkled when she was happy and flashed with annoyance when James would ask her out. Lily Evans was possibly one of the few who could resist the Marauder's charm, openly stating her disapproval of James and Sirius although they spent most of their times together.

She was renowned for standing up for the weaker students, and it didn't help things turn in James's favour when she found out that he and Sirius took pleasure in bullying the younger students. Not bullying, James corrected himself mentally, it was called having a little fun. She managed to evade every one of his requests or attempts at conversations, and took pleasure in hexing him every time he asked her out.

Honestly, James was tired of it. The constant fights, the immature hexing and the endless disapproval. He didn't need Evans telling him that he was worthless and he definitely didn't need her setting the rules of his life.

'No' said James finally. Sirius raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to one side.

'I'm not blaming you for being infatuated with her,' Sirius said fairly, as he took another long drag from his cigarette, 'but it feels like you're on the losing end with her.'

James nodded slowly. Sirius was a lot smarter than he let on. And a hell lot more caring and complex.

'It doesn't mean that my feelings for her have disappeared' Sirius looked up at him quizzically

'I'm just exhausted with her being so judgemental and critical of me. She doesn't judge Snivellus for being so bloody interested in the Dark Arts, and yet finds the pranks we pull morally wrong ', James clarified, 'I might really like Evans, but if she won't give herself a chance to have a conversation with me without being condescending, I don't think it would work'

'Someone's being all shrewd this morning' remarked Sirius, the corners of his mouth turning up

'Well, someone needs to look after you' grinned James back, 'we better get back in though, if we don't want to miss the train'

Sirius laughed and stubbed out his cigarette, 'and I need time to pack all of those magazines'

James laughed with him and shoved him with his shoulder as they walked back into the hall.

xoxoxoxo

Nearly thousand miles away, a fellow Gryffindor rushed out of her bathroom, spraying everything in her wake with water.

'Bloody hell' she muttered as she nearly skid on the floor. She snatched a nearby towel and began drying her hair. It just wasn't fair, what was the point of her being a witch if she could not use magic to suit her convenience?

'You're wanted in the kitchen' Lily looked up from the process of towelling her hair to meet her sister's eye. Petunia grimaced as she saw the mess in Lily's bedroom.

'Is this a goodbye gift?' she asked crossly

Lily smiled apologetically

'I'll try cleaning as much as I can?'

'Aren't you allowed to do magic at home?' Petunia picked her way through Lily's clothes and sat on her bed

'We're not allowed to until we're seventeen, though most of them with wizarding families take advantage of the incompetent detection of underage magic'

Petunia frowned at her and Lily laughed

'Why am I wanted down?' she asked

'Mom wants you to eat before you go' Petunia smirked, 'she thinks you're on a diet for some guy at school'

'You know me, Tuney. Can you ever imagine me with a guy?' Lily widened her eyes in pretence shock, trying her best to look scandalous.

Petunia Evans bought none of it.

'I know you, and that's why I think mom's claim could be valid'

'Tuney!' Lily cried and threw her towel at her sister. Petunia dodged it effortlessly. Her brown hair, which was tied at the back, swished as she got up from the bed.

'Come down' she said pointedly before she walked out.

Lily huffed and looked around her room. Muttering to herself darkly, she snatched her textbooks and stuffed them into the trunk. She felt a small pang of excitement at the prospect of going back to Hogwarts, but at the same time, she felt sadness tug at her heart.

She had returned from Hogwarts earlier this summer, dreading her sister's vile and sharp tongue. Petunia had always openly stated her disapproval of Lily and magic, openly. She never lost an opportunity to rebuke her younger sister, sneering at her differences. Lily suspected that her sister still resented the fact that it had been Lily who had received the magical blood in the family, and not the other way around. Dreading another summer, Lily had crossed the magical barrier at the platform. She had braced herself for the barbaric comments but it had never come. Petunia seemed to have changed. Not changed, said Lily in her head, she had just gone back to being Tuney.

'LILY!' Lily heard Petunia shout and started.

'Coming!' she yelled back and rushed out of her room.

'Lily, are you on a diet?' asked Esther Evans as she piled pancakes on Lily's plate. Petunia snorted into her coffee and Lily glowered at her

'No, mum' Lily answered, slathering the pancakes in syrup.

'Or is it my cooking that has deteriorated?'

'Mum, _no_' Lily said, looking at her mom with sudden apprehension.

'You don't seem to be eating very well, dear', Esther sat down across Lily and her green eyes crinkled into a smile, 'And you've been losing weight. You're more of a praying mantis now'

Petunia tried to stifle a laugh as she imagined her sister as a praying mantis. She looked up to see Lily's horrified face and giggled silently.

Nevertheless, she agreed with her mother. Lily had indeed lost weight and didn't seem to eat much anymore. The change wouldn't have been noticeable if Lily hadn't been a voracious eater like their father. Petunia noticed dark circles that encircled her sister's eyes and the hard look in her green eyes. She looked into her coffee mug, thoughtful.

She remembered clear as living daylight, what had happened last time Lily had been home for the holidays. It had been Christmas and Petunia had invited her boyfriend then – Andrew, home. She had expected her family to be more attentive to her, but instead all they seemed to do was shower Lily with attention. She had felt so incredibly wretched and frustrated by the time Andrew had gone back home and the lights had gone off. She had marched up to Lily's bedroom in an attempt to confront her when she heard her sister talking to her owl, crying silently.

_'I shouldn't let this frighten me, Arya. I can't have anyone knowing that these things do give me nightmares at night. What if I'm next to be killed just because I was born into a non-wizarding family?_  
_Who even does these things? Why would they want us all dead? It's not as though I killed to gain this. I didn't want it._

_Magic is wonderful, but look what it brought. Tuney hates me now and half the wizarding world believes that I should be rightfully dead._  
_I wish I had someone to talk to. Rebekah's gone to visit her family in Transylvania and Marlene's too busy with her family events. Even Alice has gone away for the holidays._  
_I wish I could talk to Tuney, just like how we used to back before all of this started. But she hates me Arya, she hates me'_

Petunia had stood by her door, listening to Lily's stifled sobs and in that moment, she felt something within her break.

She had detested Lily ever since they were eleven. It wasn't the fact that Lily was a witch while she wasn't. It was simply that Lily made her feel worthless. No matter how hard she tried, she could never come close to Lily. Her own family preferred Lily to her and sometimes she wondered if they even remembered that they had another daughter. Lily's life had always seemed so perfect and in control. Petunia's life was full of insecurities, twisted choices and instability. Or so she had thought.

That night Petunia had stayed awake, remembering when magic hadn't come between them, when they had been sisters for life. They had been there for each other, bonded by something stronger than simple love.

'Well, Petunia isn't eating anything' Lily's voice brought Petunia back from her memories

'Your sister is healthier than you'

Petunia grinned at her mother.

'Is today the day when one of my daughters leaves me for a horrendous castle full of ghouls?'  
Petunia and Lily turned to see their father walk towards them

'Daddy!' Lily squealed and launched herself at her father. Dean Evans felt a smile tug at his face and ruffled her red hair. Petunia got up and poured him a cup of coffee.

'Thank you, Pet' he said and smiled warmly at her

Petunia shrugged and sat down at the table again.

'Who's taking you to King's Cross?' he asked as he drank his coffee

'I completely forgot', their mother gasped looking at Lily, 'I'm so sorry, Lily. I scheduled a meeting at ten today'

'It's okay' Lily smiled briefly at her mother

'We'll take the taxi' Petunia spoke

Everything grew silent. Their father cleared his throat uncertainly and put down his mug. He straightened up and kissing both his girls, waved bye  
'Be careful' he called to Petunia

Petunia saw Lily watching her curiously, as if she couldn't decide if her sister was a giant lemon custard or a watermelon sorbet.

'What?' she muttered

'I love you Tuney!' Lily cried and launched herself at Petunia

'I love you too' Petunia said. She felt tears prick at her eyes, unexpectedly and sniffed.

'You better go pack. I don't want to be late'

She watched as Lily ran up to her room and smiled. They were still sisters, bonded by blood and love.

xoxoxoxo

'Someone kill me already' muttered Sirius as he hauled his trunk up the Hogwarts Express

'I would love to, but I need help with my defence essay' said a voice from behind. Sirius jumped and turned to face a boy with bright, clear blue eyes that were partially covered by his light brown hair.

'Remus!'

'Why Sirius, you know my name! I am beyond flattered, this is an honour that I do not deserve' mocked Remus as he lifted his trunk with his wand and grinned at Sirius. Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus.

'Oh no Remus. Why, it is I who should humbled by your approach to talk to me'

'Oh shut up you both'

James came up and looked at both of his friends with an amused and exasperated air.

'If you don't stop bickering with each other, we will never find a proper compartment all to ourselves' he pointed out as they walked along the corridor, ignoring the stares of their fellow passengers

'Except Remus maybe, a_ prefect_! How could you betray your fellow Marauders to side with the goodness and obedience? You hurt us mate' Sirius clutched his heart dramatically

'Sod off' Remus replied, his cheeks heating up

'He's going soft James, he's changing sides' smirked Sirius. Remus hit him at the back of his head and Sirius cursed,

'What did you do that for?'

'You were being an immature jerk'

'Oh but Remus, surely you knew that I was immature before now?'

'Maybe,' James interrupted, his eyes shining with unspoken mischief, 'we could use his authority to the greater good'

'And what may this greater good be?'

James, Sirius and Remus stopped talking. Lily Evans stood in front of them, her wild hair tamed into a braid. Her almond shape green eyes narrowed as they settled on James.  
Her lips were tinted a light pink, noted James. Her cheeks were flushed as though she had been running, and her shorts showed off her perfect long legs. She was gorgeous, thought James as he struggled to breathe. His eyes narrowed though, as he spotted the prefect badge on her. Lily Evans, prefect? God have mercy on us, he thought mirthlessly.

'Hey there Evans' grinned James, 'I see you're partnering up with Remus here.' He nodded to her prefect badge. 'Make sure you get cosy with him, Remus needs all the female interaction he can get'

Lily raised her eyebrow at him and frowned. What was Potter doing? Was this a predecessor to another obnoxious proposal? Or did he finally accept that they were better off as friends? Did she even care to know what was going on in his thick head? Definitely no.

'I'll be sure to give it to him', she winked at Remus and smirked at James's blanched expression, 'Oh hey Peter!' she added brightly before dragging Remus away by the arm

'Merlin, this trunk is so sodding heavy' grunted Peter as he joined Sirius and James. James was still gaping after Lily. Sirius ignored him and turned towards the fourth Marauder.

'Peter', said Sirius solemnly, 'let me teach you something called magic'

_'Locomotor Trunk'_

Peter's trunk alleviated in front of Sirius and together, the three Marauders entered an empty compartment.

* * *

I know that isn't much, and I wrote it in a hurry scared that the idea of starting a new Jily fanfic would depart me. I promise the next chapter will be waaay better? But admit it, Sirius being made Quidditch captain did take you by surprise. Don't hate me that it was Sirius and not James, it happens for a reason.

Also, I figured that at some point, Petunia would have forgiven Lily and they would have gone back being sisters. After all, she did love Lily ('You didn't just lose a mother that night, I lost a sister). Maybe things went sour again with her engagement, but she did love Lily.

Please do review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the chapter, maybe with the exception of Rebekah Ieremia. All of the rest belongs to our Queen, Rowling

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_'We are the desperate ones looking for the mark_  
_We are the lonely ones left out here in the dark'_

_- Fire Escape, Civil Twilight_

**THE WOLF PACK**

* * *

Marlene Adams tugged on her light teal skirt and smoothed her new jacket self-consciously. Her long slender fingers ran through her blonde hair as she regarded the aisle in front of her. She walked forward, peering into each compartment, trying to spot a recognizable face. She bit her lip as few boys within the compartment she had just looked into jeered at her.  
Where were the others? They had promised to find each other on the train, and now she was alone searching for them for the last twenty minutes. Frustrated, she stopped in her tracks to pull back her hair into a messy bun.

'Marlene!' yelled a familiar voice behind her, and she whipped around to face a brunette with soft brown eyes.

'Alice!' sighed Marlene with relief as she regarded the Ravenclaw standing in front of her

Alice grinned at her and patted her new hair

'How do you like my hair?' she asked Marlene.

Alice had a round, oval face with plump cheeks. Her dark brown hair, which had been long prior to the summer, was now cut into a trendy bob. Her full lips pursed as she considered Marlene's face, searching it for any signs of consent or disapproval.  
Marlene eyed Alice's new hair with surprise. Alice had written to her over the summer, asking for help but Marlene didn't think she was serious. She had simply thought that Alice was still distressed from her breakup with Jared, a sixth year Hufflepuff twat. However, here was Alice standing in front of her, laughing and modeling her new hair.

'I don't know Alice' sighed Marlene

Alice stopped and stared right back at her friend. Worry and anxiety slowly brewed in her eyes as she spoke,

'Why? Do you think it's too much?'

Marlene shrugged

'Marlene! What do I do? You were supposed to tell me if it was a good idea! You said it was okay! To go ahead. Marlene, Mar –'

Marlene tried to avoid Alice's eyes. Alice grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her straight in her eyes. She made out then mirth dancing in them and slapped Marlene's arm, as the latter started to laugh.

'Bloody Merlin, Marlene Adams!' Alice scowled at her as she fought not to laugh along, 'I nearly believed you and performed a glamour charm, you absolute idiot'

Marlene laughed as she picked up her trunk and continued to walk down the aisle with Alice.

'Aren't you supposed to be in the prefect's compartment?' she asked

Alice eyed her wearily and grinned suddenly

'Don't tell anyone, but I snuck out'

Marlene raised her eyebrows but said nothing. To be honest, she wasn't terribly astonished.  
Alice Brighton was a fifth year Ravenclaw. She was exceedingly smart, a trait betrayed by her house. Aside from her cranial intelligence, she had a sense of humor and longing for adventure. Her extreme recklessness and brilliance made her a powerful witch, at the top of their year. On the other hand, her punctuality and diligence caused a misconception that Alice was responsible. Of course, she was responsible, but a different kind. She wasn't responsible enough to resist partaking in the Marauder's pranks, but she was responsible enough to ensure the safety of the second years. Although she wouldn't be the model prefect or head, Marlene could certain envision her brunette friend in a position of leadership. Nevertheless, the prefect meeting must have been extremely dull for her to escape. Lily on the other hand must enjoy all those little speeches on obligation, duty and the need of holding up the house honor, though Marlene wryly.

'Are we ever going to find ourselves a compartment that suits Your Highness?' whined Alice as she kicked Marlene's ankles

Marlene swore and glared at Alice.

'There' she nodded to the last compartment on that section of the train, tired with all the walking and waiting. All she wanted to do now was sit, and she could care less who their fellow passengers might be.

Alice reached for the door handle and pulled the glass door open.

In another section of the Hogwarts Express, Lily Evans sat along with her fellow prefects in the Heads' Compartment.  
She crossed her legs and peeked a glance at the other Gryffindor prefect – Remus Lupin. She sighed in annoyance at the look of perfect concentration that was etched on his face. She turned her gaze towards this year's head girl, Larine Macmillan.

'We must take pride in our position and serve as role models to the rest of the student body'

Lily grimaced. Larine obviously didn't know what sort of person Lily was, or she'd never encourage anyone to look up to Lily as a 'role model'. She was a procrastinator with a motivational re-charge of zero.  
She looked over at the other prefects. Few were dozing away, few rapt with attention while the rest looked as bored as she did. She caught Tyler McKinnon's eye and mouthed 'save me'. Tyler chuckled as he rolled his eyes at her. Lily giggled slightly.

'Lily, will you do it?'

Larine's voice resounded in the compartment and Lily blinked at her.

'I said, would you like to take charge of the event?' Larine repeated, clearly irritated with her lack of concentration. Lily could see Tyler smirking from the corner of her eye.

'Sure. Definitely, I will' Lily replied, having no clue what she had just agreed to assist with

'That's settled then. Katherine, will you volunteer to schedule the Hogsmede trips this year?'

'So, what did I get myself into?' Lily asked Remus as they both watched Larine pounce on her next victim

'Celebrations' he muttered

'You know, decorating and organizing for the year's festivities. Starting with Halloween, Christmas, the Ending feast and anything in between' he clarified at her raised eyebrows

'Anything in between?'

'You could ask Larine' smiled Remus slyly

Lily stared at him and stuck her tongue out, effectively communicating her disapproval at his lack of help.

xoxoxoxo

James, Sirius and Peter looked up as two girls opened the door to their compartment. Marlene mentally cursed herself, Lily would kill them for sitting in the same compartment with the Marauders from the beginning of the year.

'Welcome Ladies' smirked James Potter as he gestured them to sit inside

Alice stepped in, the sound of her heels tearing Marlene away from her visions of Lily murdering her and Alice.  
She kicked Sirius's legs out of the way and sat down on the cushioned seat, ignoring his cries of pain.

'Whoa Alice,' said James as he looked at her new short hair, 'you look better this year'

She laughed and snatched his chocolate frog, 'Thanks James'

'Been practicing?' James asked Marlene, their seeker on the team

'I've tried out a number of strategies and techniques. There's a particular one that I wanted to discuss with you' Marlene said conversationally. She loved flying and Quidditch came naturally to her.

'I've been watching the playbacks of Kestrels all summer long. Isn't Darren O'Hare simply gorgeous?' she said dreamily and James blinked at her.

Marlene grinned guiltily at him and hurriedly started to talk again, as James opened his mouth to interject.

'Anyway', she said before James could interrupt her with another one of his lectures. Marlene had a feeling that it would involve how the lack of concentration was a seeker's bane, 'I saw how he used the Hawkshead Attacking Formation to spread out the chasers and that reminded me of what the Russian player did last year during the World Cup. I don't remember the name of the strategy she used, but her name was Petrova Porskoff'

'It's called the Porskoff Ploy' piped up Peter abruptly in his reedy voice, Marlene and James stared at him  
'You're welcome' he mumbled as he returned to the Daily Prophet

Marlene turned to see James looking at her and felt herself heat up.

'What?' she muttered, rather awkwardly

'That's pretty smart Adams'

'Er, thanks?'

But James Potter wasn't listening any longer, he traced lines on his thigh, muttering to himself

'Hawskhead attack. Spread the chasers out. But the arrow formation is too common. It will have to keep them surprised. Maybe–'

He looked around the compartment. Alice was eating her way through the mound of sweets that they had bought from the lunch lady. Peter was laughing at something in the Daily prophet. Sirius was gazing out of the wind moodily as Marlene watched him with keen eyes.

'Who do you think got the badge for Captain this year?' he asked her

'I don't really know, but I bet it's Kingsley. He'd keep us on the winning streak'

James grinned, remembering the euphoric victory their team had as they lifted the Quidditch Cup last year. Gideon and Fabian had gone completely crazy, hugging each other and singing lullabies to the Cup. MC had waltzed with McGonagall on the pitch, both of them laughing. Sirius and James flew around the Stadium on the school's Cleansweeps which Kingsley had bewitched so that they would spell out every swerve and dive in golden glittering sparks. Marlene had magnified her voice and started the defending chant amongst the audience who cheered as James and Sirius spelt out 'ROAR! Go Gryffindor! Lions on top' against the clear blue sky

'Remember when MC took McGonagall by the hand and spun her around?' Marlene giggled, 'I thought her eyes might pop out'

'What a shock it must have been to realize that her nephew wasn't as golden as she thought he was' Alice said, pausing mid-bite into her chocolate

'And when Gideon tried to enlarge the Cup so he could jump into it' joined in Peter

'Marlene couldn't stop laughing and her voice echoed across the castle, this weird eerie sound' chortled James

'Don't forget the snort' Sirius said as he smiled wearily

Marlene frowned at him and laughed despite herself

'Have you heard from Kingsley yet?' she asked him

Sirius looked at her, his eyes dark and hard. They all thought that Kingsley was made captain. They would have preferred it too, as opposed to the truth. Hell, he preferred it.

'No, I haven't' he said and turned to continue staring out of the window

If they all thought that way, he wasn't going to try and correct them. Because he was going to resign and then McGonagall would have to make Kingsley Captain. Sirius closed his eyes and wondered how on earth the Gryffindor head had chosen him to stand in a position of responsibility. She must have been poisoned, had a fit of insanity or had her memory oblivated, decided Black as he opened his eyes and looked at the oncoming dusk.

As predicted, Lily was livid to find that Marlene and Alice had chosen seats with the Marauders. She fumed with rage and Alice swore that she could see flames shoot out of her nostrils, scorching Black and Potter. No one was foolish enough to try to goad her, although James was sorely tempted to. They knew that Lily was uncontrollable with that temper of hers and no one particularly wanted to get jinxed for saying the wrong thing. Eventually she did calm down and proceeded to take a seat as far away from James as possible

Lily looked at James and saw his eyes glint at her

'Git' she muttered

'Pardon me, I didn't quite catch that' answered James back with an infuriating smile

'You must have the hearing capacity of a flobberworm' she said drily

'Another thing we have in common Evans. Flobberworms! Why, your beauty is so akin to the wonderful creatures, it may even surpass the creature's in hideousness.'

'Oh Potter please, you must get a diploma in sarcasm. It blows me away'

'So does my charm, Evans'

'Arrogant bastard'

'Go out with me Evans?' he replied back cockily, 'you know you want to, dearest'

'For the hundred and fiftieth time, no Potter, NO!'

'Hundred and fiftieth? You keep good track Evans. Even if you say you hate me aloud, your actions say otherwise. You're interesting, Lily darling'

'Know what else is interesting?' Lily smiled slyly at him, 'I've been practicing magic over the holidays and learnt a few interesting curses. So unless you want your knees reversed before the start of the season, I suggest you stop asking me out' she spat at him

'Why Lily, the lengths you go to evade me. Am I that attractive?' James winked at Lily

'Shut up, Potter. Do you really want us to fight from the beginning of the year?'

James kept his mouth shut. She did have a point.

'Finally' Peter let out a sigh and Lily glowered at him

'I think we're nearing the castle now' Remus yawned and nudged a sleeping Sirius with his foot

'We better go change' Alice spoke up

'You can change here if you want' James smirked at Lily and Lily fought the urge to slap his face hard

'I swear, tolerating him doesn't get easier' she muttered as she walked out of the compartment with Marlene and Alice.

xoxoxoxo

'We'll see you at the castle. Save me a seat' said Lily as she waved bye to Marlene

Remus, Alice and she made their way to the lake where they joined the other prefects herding the first years into boats.

'For Merlin's Love! It's just a damn boat!' Lily heard Tyler's voice and straightened up, looking around her. She spotted Tyler a little away from them, attempting to send a first year by the boat. The first year however, dodged all of his attempts and stood there, meekly looking at Tyler

'But Mom specifically told me not to touch or go near anything unfamiliar'

'It's a boat. Haven't you ever seen one before? They're not unusual. I bet my life that even your mom and dad sat in this boat when they were eleven years old. Now get in, or we'll both be late for the feast'

'No, I'm not getting into it. It's unfamiliar. It looks like an upturned umbrella'

'It's a BOAT!'

Lily giggled insanely and stuffed her fist into her mouth to stop a snort. She tried to compose herself as she approached the arguing twosome.

'Hey' she greeted the first year, reaching Tyler. The first year glanced at her apprehensively, knowing that she was here as reinforcement

'Why don't want to get in the boats, um –' Lily paused, 'Troy' replied the first year

'Why don't you want to get in the boat Troy?' asked Lily again. Tyler mouthed 'thank you' and she nodded in response.

After fifteen minutes of coaxing and convincing, Lily finally persuaded Troy to get in the boat with the other first years. She smiled as she saw the boat drift away, remembering her first year at Hogwarts. The memory seemed a lifetime away.

'You were impressive' said a deep voice behind her

'I do have amazing powers of persuasion' she replied as she turned around, expecting Tyler McKinnon

The station was nearly empty and dark. She could just make out a figure standing in front of her. He was tall with a heavy build. His robes were dark green and the cloak he wore was made of blood red velvet. His square jawbones made his face look masculine and rugged.

'I noticed' he replied to her previous statement

Lily felt herself blush, 'No, it was nothing. Just doing my duty as a prefect'

Lily cringed at how the words made her seem as a control freak. She wondered who the stranger was

'Are you a professor?'

The stranger smiled but said nothing. Instead, his heavy lidded eyes travelled across her body, observing the crimson flush that quickly shaded her face as she realized what he was doing.

'I work for an extremely talented wizard' he said slowly, Lily nodded. She could feel his voice – smooth and silky – on her skin, and wanted the stranger to go on speaking

'However, he has grown short of supporters'

'Why?' asked Lily breathily

'His greatness is misunderstood. His enemies treat him as a blasphemy and his ideas as those of a raving lunatic's. They managed to turn some of his own supporters against him' Lily heard a cold edge to his voice and flinched

'He requires new recruits, the powerful and gifted, much like what you have'

Lily stared at the stranger in front of her and suddenly noticed that it was quiet. She looked around and saw that almost everyone had gone up to the castle, there were only a handful of coaches left waiting. She felt a surge of panic as she saw them starting to move. However, one remained stationery and she could just make out a figure beckoning her to hurry up

'Excuse me, but I'm afraid I must go' she said hurriedly

'But, would you be interested in the offer that my employer wants to strike with you? It involves your recruitment'

'Oh no, I'm really sorry but I'm not interested. Thank you' she said hastily and began to sprint to the last carriage.

'Who was that?' asked Remus as she hopped into the horseless carriages.

'Just some stranger'

Lily frowned. She tried to remember the man's face but it was futile. All she could remember was the feel of his voice on her skin.

'What did he want?'

Lily furrowed her brows

'I – I don't know' she answered

Remus looked at her skeptically. But it was true, Lily could no longer remember what the man wanted. She wasn't even sure if it was a man anymore. She shook her head and instead switched her attention to the conversation in the carriage.

'I bet fifty gallons that Ravenclaw will win the Year End Cup' Alice announced with a flourish

'Seventy on Hufflepuff' Tyler contradicted.

Tyler McKinnon was the Hufflepuff prefect, in his fifth year, like the rest of them. Lily didn't know much about Tyler except that he was exceedingly good at arithmancy. He took the class with Rebekah Ieremia, her roommate. She looked at the castle as it loomed closer and felt contentment brim within her, the castle would always be her home within her heart.

xoxoxoxo

The stranger looked at Lily Evan's receding figure as she hopped into the carriage. The carriage had started to speed and he could see the black winged horses that were harnessed to it. He extended his left arm forward and shook back his robes. His mouth curled up into a smile

'Oh, but the Dark Lord is very much interested in you, Lily Evans'

* * *

It's not some random stuff about Lily and the war. It does have a significance in the later chapters, so don't just dismiss it  
Pretty please do review? And tell me what you think of it


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, if it wasn't evident from the start.

I'm so proud of myself for updating this fast. And it's a long one too. I know I'm taking it slow, but it's only the third chapter after all. We can't rush time. I promise things will start to pick up soon

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_'It's fun to lose and to pretend_

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_  
_Here we are now, entertain us_  
_I feel stupid and contagious_  
_Here we are now, entertain us_

_Our little group has always been_  
_And always will until the end_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?'_

_- Smells Like Teen Spirit, Nirvana_

**ONE FOR ALL, ALL FOR ONE**

* * *

It was a new day, the first day of the rest of their year at the castle. Classes would resume soon and the Heads of the four Houses were busy drawing up timetables. The sky was clear – a wide expanse of intense azure. Most of the students were already down in the Great Hall, swallowing pieces of toast and pumpkin juice. However, a few remained in their dormitories trying to magically dress themselves as a compensation for oversleeping.

Music blared out of one of the fifth year's girl's dormitories. The voices of Hallowed Snitch echoed all the way down to the Gryffindor common room where the new first year students looked alarmed.

'Turn that down!' yelled a passing sixth year

Lily pointed her wand at the radio and magically reduced the volume. Marlene paused in her shower and poked her head out.

'What did you do that for?' she asked, her hair filled with shampoo suds

'Have you ever heard of something called morning calm, Marlene?' Lily asked her, and Marlene shook her head obstinately

'Noise pollution, preservation of the sanity of your roommates, listening to older sixth years?' Marlene shook her head at each of them and instead pointed her wand at the radio. The volume of the WWN increased and Marlene jumped back into the shower, singing.

Lily shook her head dejectedly and continued to knot her yellow and red tie.

'Have you seen my Arithmancy book?' yelled Rebekah over Marlene's soprano

Lily shook her head and considered her unruly mane in front of a mirror. It had grown during the summer and it now fell a little over her shoulders. It seemed ever more red than usual, with natural bright orange highlights. She sighed and picked up the brush. She ran it through her hair, unknotting the tangles.

'Found it!' exclaimed Rebekah from underneath Marlene's bed, as the latter emerged from the shower. She decreased the volume of the WWN and Lily swore she could hear the sighs of relief all the way from the Great Hall. Lily continued to brush her hair, tying it into one. She hunted around for her school shoes and frowned at them.

'Why do we wear such boring shoes?' she said to no one in particular. The shoes were black, resembling the Mary Jane shoes Lily had worn when she was younger. The heels were leaden and half an inch high. Rebekah sat down next to her and crinkled her nose.  
'It's because they're school shoes and we abide by the rules, don't we prefect Lily?' answered Marlene from across them, as she dried her hair with her wand

'That's no excuse' said Rebekah as she crossed her long lean legs and buttoned her crisp white shirt. Lily looked over at Rebekah sitting next to her on Lily's bed. Rebekah Ieremia was the tallest amongst them, with incredibly long legs. Her athletic physique made all the boys look at her twice. Not look, laughed Lily silently, it was more of a stalker stare. Her white blouse fit her perfectly, enunciating her curves. She wore her skirts short and today was no exception. Her raven black hair was poker straight and silky and it fell about her shoulders now, framing her face. Her cheekbones stood out, making her resemble a pixie. Her bright black eyes lit as they considered the shoes that lay on the floor of the dormitory.

Lily watched apprehensively as Rebekah waved her wand and pointed it at the heels of the shoes.

'Engorgio' she murmured. The heels grew rapidly and stopped when they were an inch and half high. Lily stared at the shoes, dumbfound.

'Don't like them yet?' Rebekah asked her, raising one immaculately shaped eyebrow. She grinned mischievously, 'maybe they're not the right colour'

She pointed her wand at the shoes again and transformed them yellow.

'Now you're in house spirit', she exclaimed, laughing. She then proceeded to change her shoes into black pumps with three inch tall heels.

Lily grinned and slipped on her newly transformed shoes. She could just imagine the scandalous look on MGGonagall's face when she considered Lily's shoes.

'Change mine' said Marlene holding out her shoes, pouting at Rebekah. Rebekah sighed with mocked disappointment

'I live with children' she said as she handed back Marlene's pink stilettos

'We love you Mommy' Lily replied, checking her reflection for one last time

'Git' said Rebekah, spreading red gloss over her perfect lips, 'come on Mar, we're late' she added

'Coming' came Marlene's muffled voice as she struggled with her robes.

The three walked down together to the Great Hall and watched as MG ran past them, in pursuit of someone or something

'What's wrong with him?' Lily muttered as they took their seats along the table

'Hey, Sirius!' A boy with a black mop of hair ran behind the Marauder

'Hey, MG' Sirius said back as he considered the Chaser

'Do you know who the new Quidditch Captain is?' he asked breathlessly. Sirius looked at him quizzically.

'I wanted know when the first practice session would be, don't want it to clash with the meetings of the Gobstone's Club' he answered

'Oh' said Sirius relieved that MG hadn't assumed that Kingsley had been chosen as Captain. Like James and Marlene, he thought bitterly. Before he could answer though, he saw James walking towards him holding something in this hand.

'What's this Sirius?' he asked as he reached them, holding out his hand. Sirius looked down and saw his badge sitting on James's palm. Panic surged through him as he considered James, MG and the badge.

'I can explain, James' he said desperately.

James looked at Sirius, his expression impassive. Sirius looked at him with wild eyes, feeling sick with himself. He had tried to argue with McGonagall, pleading with her sanity last night. Maybe he should have tried harder.

xoxoxoxo

Dumbledore dismissed them, and the prefects had milled around helping the first years. Sirius watched James as he stared at Lily like he was lost. Sirius looked away, he couldn't worry about James now. This was probably the only opportunity that he would get to meet with McGonagall before the entire school knew he was Captain.  
He wandered through the castle's secret passages, waiting for everyone to go inside their dormitories. He located McGonagall in her office eventually and entered, surprising her.

'What are you doing, Black? Curfew starts in thirty minutes. I would have thought it was beneath you to get detention on the first day of school'

'I know curfew starts in thirty minutes', he replied curtly, 'and this will only take a minute. I came regarding the Captaincy' he held out the badge to her

'Aaah. I was expecting you would come concerning that' McGonagall seemed to smile slightly at him, but it vanished almost immediately and Sirius wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not.

'Well then you know what to do' he said and left the badge on her desk

'Trust me, you weren't my first choice Mr. Black' she said and gestured him to sit down

Sirius took a seat hesitantly.

'I was convinced by your predecessors, the Prewetts' she continued

'Who?' echoed Sirius, confused

'Fabian and Gideon Prewett successfully convinced me that you were appropriate for the post'

'Are they crazy?' exclaimed Sirius, running a hand through his hair

'I was of the same opinion initially' she agreed

'But why me? Professor you know me. I – I can't – I can't do this. Kingsley is appropriate for this! He was born a Captain. Must have been ordering his nurses or mother or whoever around with his diapers, giving them the right tactic to change his milk formula. This is absurd. Bloody mental'

'Mr. Black' said McGonagall sternly

'Fabian had initially consulted Mr. Shacklebolt, but he refused the offer' she continued, 'you were the next option'

'How come Kingsley gets a say and I don't?' Sirius yelled, his irritation swiftly mounting. He didn't want this stupid batch and the fucking title. He was complete being a Marauder, he didn't want anything else.

'Why not James? Or Frank? Or MG?' he got up from the chair and paced about the office. He paused and looked at the Gryffindor Head who had her eyebrows raised, 'I want to resign'

'No, Mr. Black'

'You can't refuse me the right to resign!' he shouted

'You will not resign, Mr. Black and I shall under no circumstance receive your resignation'

'Well that's just – just – just bloody brilliant' he swore

McGonagall remained impassive and cleared her throat

'I would expect to see the Cup in my office this year too. Make sure you book the pitch as early as possible, before the other Houses pull it together and commence their training'

Sirius glared at her, opening his mouth furiously. But McGonagall cut him before he could speak

'Good evening Mr. Black, and good luck'

He pushed past the Fat Lady and sat down heavily on one of the armchairs by the fire. They must have planned this as a joke, thought Sirius, a way to make his year miserable. What was Fabian even thinking? They all knew how important Quidditch was to each of them. It wasn't just a sport. They didn't play it just for the victory. No, Quidditch meant so much more than that. To Sirius, it represented freedom. Being up in the air, he felt unrestrained. It was almost as though he could break free of the bonds his birth and blood imposed on him, as he soared in the air. He was himself, not defined by his name or status as a pureblood. He was simply Sirius, Gryffindor beater.

A sudden pecking at the window interrupted his thoughts. He recognized his family's owl and an unfamiliar owl. He opened the window and both the owls flew in. He unattached the letter from Greta, the family owl and stroked her feathers gently.

'Go to Owlery and get something to drink' he said softly

Greta hooted and looked at him with her huge eyes. She nipped his finger gently and took off, out of the window.

Sirius turned to the other owl. The letter attached to it was addressed to him. Surprised, he removed the letter from the owl and it took flight.  
He sat back on the armchair and spread out his legs. The common room was empty. Everyone had gone to bed early, tired from the train journey.

He looked at the letter from the unknown owl and opened it. He scanned it and recognized Fabian's writing. The letter was short.

_'Hey Sirius,_

_I know that you're probably mad at me and my idiotic brother, who's breathing down my neck while I'm writing to you. We guessed you would have gone to MGGonagall asking her to take back the badge, and she would have let slip that we recommended you for the Captain position._  
_Wait, before anything else. Congrats! Quidditch captain, whoa. Someone's growing up, our ickle baby Sirius._  
_I'm writing this to tell you to relax. It wasn't one of our evil jokes, to have you as Quidditch Captain. I actually believe you're captain material, even if it sounds crazy. James would have been equally likely, but we decided to go with you. So don't be a pansy and start having all these life defining dilemmas. Go and schedule practices, because we'll make sure we'll kill you if you don't win the Cup this year._

_Gryffindor For The Cup!_

_Fabian_  
_And Gideon.'_

Sirius smiled slightly as he re-read the letter. He folded it carefully and put it back in his pocket. He opened the next letter, ripping through the velvet black envelope embossed with the silver letters_ 'Tojours Pur'_. He glanced at the pages filled with family gossip and news. He looked away into the fire, sickened. He shut his eyes and tore the letter into half. He threw the torn sheets into the fire and stood up. He looked at the fire as it consumed the paper, its flames burning higher with his hatred and disgust at his family's obsession with blood status.

xoxoxoxo

Sirius looked at James standing in front of him and opened his mouth to explain. His mouth was dry and anxiety filled him.

'I tried mate, I really did. I asked MGGonagall to take back the badge but she –'

James interrupted him

'What did you do that for, you git?'

Sirius stared at him. The corners of James's mouth turned up and he laughed

'Holy shit, Sirius. I can't believe you're Captain.' He tossed the badge to him and Sirius caught it.

'Wow man' said MG as he looked at Sirius, 'you could tell me when the first practice is then!' he said excitedly. Sirius looked at him and James, dazed.

'Give him a little time, MG' laughed James, 'he needs to get this responsibility thing in his system'

Sirius grinned at him, relieved that James had accepted him as Captain. He didn't care what anyone thought, it was James who mattered most to him.

'Wednesday, at 5 in the evening. After all the classes are done' he replied and MG grinned back at him. He whacked Sirius on the back of his head and walked away.

'Sirius Black, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.' said James and took the badge from Sirius's hand, examining it, ' you do realize that two of the Marauders have just been given positions of responsibility?'

Sirius snorted, 'I won't bail you out on detention mate. You know me.'

'That, I do' James answered

'I thought we could start in Flinch's office' Sirius said casually. James started to laugh and handed Sirius back the badge.

Sirius smiled and looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall. The sky was clear with no trace of clouds. It was going to be a good year.

xoxoxoxo

Lily crammed her sixth cupcake into her mouth as Professor Flitwick turned to answer Amelia Bone's question.

'Stop eating!' hissed Rebekah at her. Lily rolled her eyes at her and chewed away, savoring the soft dough and chocolate filling. She closed her eyes. This is what Heaven feels like, she thought.

James sat diagonally behind her. He watched Lily as she removed the cupcakes from her bag with her wand, and hurriedly stuffed them into her mouth every time Flitwick shifted his gaze. He chuckled softly as he saw her close her eyes in delight. There was a little chocolate smeared at the corner of her lips. Her hair was tied into one today and it went with her Gryffindor tie. She had pinned her prefect badge on her clean blouse that fit her perfectly. He could feel Remus's eyes on him and looked away, trying to appear nonchalant. He should really stop staring at Evans and letting himself get caught. He sneaked a look at her again and saw her laughing at something Rebekah had said. He looked away again, with a slow sinking feeling. She was beautiful when she laughed. Her green eyes crinkled upwards and shone with amusement. It was ironic that the thing he loved most about Evans was her laughter and she never laughed when in his presence. All she did when they were together was hex him, yell at him or criticize him. Maybe she did really hate him. James sighed and turned his attention to what Flitwick was saying.

Why did she even hate him so much?

James gave up trying to concentrate and looked down at his parchment where he had drawn meaningless loops.  
James sat up abruptly and slapped himself mentally. He scowled at the back of Lily's head. He was becoming a bloody pansy, just like that girl Meadows in their year. Lily had given him no opportunity to like her, and yet all he did was follow her around like a love sick puppy. James made retching noises in his head. He had liked Evans ever since summer after their third year. He had tried asking her out, but she refused. His methods had grown more obnoxious and she had grown intolerant. She now refused to look past his flaws and judged him for absolutely everything he did. And he was beginning to get tired of it.  
She acted like she was all prim and proper when she wore enchanted high heels and ate cupcakes in Charms. If she considered him to be a jerk, then he'd give her what she wanted. A complete bastard.

Lily looked back, noticing James staring at her. She scowled at him and turned front. She felt something hit her head and turned again. James looked at her smugly and winked. Lily rolled her eyes and looked down to see a ball of parchment hear her feet. She picked it up and recognized his messy handwriting

'Go out with me Lily flower?'

The bell sounded, signaling the end of the period. Lily got up, the piece of paper in her hand and walked over to James.

'Try harder, never' she said grimly and chucked the paper at him. She turned her back on him and walked out of the class.

'What was that?' asked Remus as James put out the fire with a flick of his wand.

'What was what?' he asked back, innocently

'That show with Evans. I thought you had decided to behave better around her?'

James grinned slyly at him

'That was summer Remus. And this is now'

Remus stared at him. James sighed and filled him in on his thoughts while they walked to Transfiguration.

'Someone's finally realized that the sun sets in the west!' exclaimed Sirius from behind them, walking with Peter

'I guess Flitwick taught something to someone at least today. I had no sodding idea what he was talking about in class' said Remus. He looked at James, uncertainty in his eyes

'But are you sure you want to be a prat around her, James?'

'I never said prat'

'What you described pretty much sounded like the arrogant and petulant James Potter who didn't get what he wanted, and then decided to be a prat to whomever he fancies'

'I love you Remus' chortled Sirius.

'Maybe, okay' mumbled James looking at his three best friends

'Shouldn't you try to be nicer? That's what she wants' Peter spoke midst Sirius's loud laughter

'She'll never see past anything, even if I turn nicer' James said darkly. He looked at Remus, his blue eyes filled with worry at James's pigheadedness, Sirius who was still laughing and Peter who looked hesitant. He ran his fingers through his hair, knowing fully that it made his hair messy. His eyes turned cold and hard as he thought about how Lily hated it.

'She's just another girl' he announced, 'But I'm James Potter'

Remus sighed and Peter looked at the ceiling, avoiding James's gaze

'Here we go again' groaned Sirius

'James Potter, Marauder, Chaser on the Gryffindor team and the sexiest man alive' he grinned and ran his hand through his hand once again, making it seem even more windswept

'I will get Lily Evans to fall for me. No girl escapes me' he winked at a random sixth year. She blushed, her cheeks the color of a beetroot

The rest of the Marauders smirked at the girl's reaction, and together they walked to Transfiguration.

xoxoxoxo

'Hey Sev' Lily greeted her best friend as she slid next to him for Transfiguration

Severus looked at her and smiled.

'You've got chocolate on your mouth' he tried to say it nonchalantly and raised his hand hesitantly, to wipe it. However Lily didn't notice and quickly wiped it away, grinning like a seven year old caught doing something mischievous

'I haven't seen you since dinner at my place' she continued, pouting slightly

'I'm sorry, I was busy' he replies, smiling at her. Merlin, she was beautiful. Her eyelashes were long and thick. They framed her almond shaped sparkling green eyes. Her lips curved into a smile, then a laugh, as she talked to him. Severus was mesmerized. He felt alive in her presence. Sitting next to her in class made him feel like he was eleven. He brightened at the memory of them sitting on the grass in the park together, talking about absolutely everything.

'I'm sorry, am I talking too much?' Severus looked at Lily and shook his head. He could feel a big goofy grin plastered at his face. She sighed in relief.

'I can't believe they're making us do so much from the first day' she muttered darkly and he chuckled in response

'Is that a plea of help, Miss Evans?' he asked jokingly

Before she could answer though, someone interrupted her. Someone Severus loathed and hated with a burning passion.

'Invested in a good shampoo, Snivellus?' James sneered at him as the Marauders enter the classroom

'Shut up Potter' he growled in return, his hand twitching towards his robes

'Leave us alone Potter' Lily placed her soft, warm hand on Sev's and gazed at James

James looked startled for a moment, he stared at Lily's hand placed on Snape's hand with growing disbelief. He watched as she clutched it and clenched his teeth. But it was soon gone, and Lily could see his face visibly relax while his eyes grew colder.

'You know you want me, Evans. Ditch this slimeball and sit next to me' he winked at her

'She said fuck off' Severus replied threateningly

James narrowed his eyes but was prodded to move by Peter standing behind him.

'I'd watch out if I were you, Snivellus' he snarled and moves to the back of the classroom.

Lily watched him go with annoyance and anger in her tiny eyes.

'Ignore him' she said

Snape looked at her hand which was placed on his and smiled. He would gladly ignore Potter.

xoxoxoxo

'Practice at 5 today' said James as he sat next to Marlene in the Great Hall. He picked a handful of chips and munched on them. He had skipped breakfast in the morning, and with no time to go to the kitchens, he was ravenous

'Who told you that?' asked Marlene, finishing her pumpkin juice. She looked into the goblet expectantly, waiting for it to re-fill. However, the goblet's empty insides stared back at her, reflecting her image distorted so that she had a cantaloupe for a nose.

'The Captain of course' he said and picked up his own goblet out of her reach. He took a sip and piled casserole onto his plate

'Did you speak to Kingsley then?'

James looked at her as though she had something on her forehead and she darkened

'What?' she demanded.

James just shook his head enigmatically. Marlene kicked his leg in response

'Tell me' she asked and grabbed his pumpkin juice. James whined in protest, his mouth full with chicken and vegetables.

'What are you two love birds bickering about?' asked Sirius as he swooped down on them.

'Evidently, marital issues'

Remus sat across them and took a sip from James's goblet

''Ey!' he protested, spraying Marlene with chewed food

'Em 'orry, 'arlene' he said and continued to shovel in food, snatching his goblet from Remus's hand

'Potter here isn't telling me who the new Gryffindor Captain is' Marlene told Remus sulkily. Remus grinned at her and looked up at Sirius who was still standing behind James and Marlene.

'Don't you have practice today though?' he asked her cheerily, picking chips from James's plate. James tried to fend his fingers away with his fork, but was defeated.

'How do you know?' Marlene asked suspiciously

'How can I not know?' he asked exasperatedly, 'living with two Quidditch mad, hunger freaks?'

Marelen laughed and looked at Sirius, now sitting beside James. He grinned at her in response.

'He won't tell me if it's Kingsley. But,' she added, glaring at James, 'I know it is. You can't convince me that I'm wrong because I am obviously right'

Remus raised his eyebrows at Marlene.

'What?' she said defensively

'Are you sure?' it was Sirius this time who asked her. His grey eyes scanned her face as she paused and opened her mouth.

'Yes, I swear by Merlin's purple pants'

'Merlin wore pink dress robes' Remus pointed out

'No he didn't' said Marlene, her eyes narrowing in suspicion

'Yes he did, it says so in The Impressive Journey Of Magic And It's Greatest Pioneers'

'Remus stop with all the book talk! It's driving me insane!' moaned Sirius, covering his ears with his hands

'Why, on page two hundred and fifty seven, it mentions that the – '

'Readers of the book will drop dead mysteriously after mentioning it to a close acquaintance?'

'No, that Merlin considered pink to be an aphrodisiac color and that it would help boost his magical prowess.

'How? By charming the pants off the dueler?' asked James, surfacing from his now clean plate

'No, by making the dueler fall in love with his robes' Remus grinned

'Why didn't he wear pants?' asked Marlene, eyeing James's goblet. James hastily grabbed it

'Oh please! Why should we give a damn why Merlin wore pants or robes? Does it even matter?' Sirius asked, looking at the three as though they had lost their wits.

'But they were pink' said Marlene

'And aphrodisiac' joined in James, winking at Sirius

Sirius grumbled incoherently

'I'm going to talk to Kingsely about today's practice' he said as he got up from the table

'Tell him that I applaud him for his refusal' James said. Remus laughed as Sirius cursed at James. Marlene looked at them, confused

'Say congrats from my side!' she chipped in brightly. She noticed that Sirius stopped cursing and looked at her strangely. His eyes went from twinkling to hard immediately. The smiles on James's and Remus's faces faded and they hurriedly started to talk about Merlin's pants.

Sirius gave her one last lingering look, his face and eyes full of an emotion that she couldn't comprehend. Then he turned his back on her and walked away.

xoxoxoxo

Rebekah looked up as Marlene stomped in. the latter dumped her books on the floor and pulled her robes above her head. She sighed in frustration and jumped onto her bed. The antique four poster creaked as it struggled to support her weight, and for a second Rebekah thought it would collapse on the floor.

'I hate him!' she exclaimed and Rebekah rolled her eyes

'Who?' she asked, fiddling with her quill

'I –I don't know' she confessed, 'Black, Potter and Lupin aren't telling me something.' she clarified

'Should they?' asked Rebekah, 'Accio dictionary' she murmured and the Runes dictionary zoomed across the room to her outstretched palm

'It's about the Quidditch team. They know who the Captain is, but they won't tell me. I thought it might be Kingsley, but now I'm not sure'

Marlene sat upright on her bed and exchanged her heeled shoes for sneakers. She started to unzip her skirt and continued talking to Rebekah.

'But if it's not Kingsley then who?' she grappled with her hair and kicked the bed post in annoyance

Rebekah looked over to where Marlene was tying her hair up. She sighed and closed her Ancient Runes book.

'Want to blow off some steam?' she asked her and Marlene shrugged. Rebekah got up from the table and deftly braided her long hair.

'Come on' she called over her shoulder, picking up her and Marlene's brooms. Two Nimbus 1500s.

'Where are you going?' asked Lily as she entered the common room, her arms laden with parchment rolls and heavy books

'Rebekah's therapy time' grumbled Marlene. Lily raised her eyebrows

'Tell you later' said Rebekah as they passed out the portrait hole.

Lily glanced around the common room and took up a seat near the fire, where the table was relatively less cluttered. She dumped her materials on the table and removed her shoes. She stretched and closed her eyes.

'She's going to kill me if she finds out'

Lily opened one eye and peered curiously around her chair. She could vaguely make out Sirius's silhouette in one of the chairs behind her. He was talking to James and Lily could barely hear what he was saying. She strained to listen to the snippets that drifted towards her.

'She won't Sirius. No one will. It'll just come as a surprise'

'I wonder how she doesn't know yet. She's the only one on the team who doesn't know it yet'

'You told Frank?'

'No, he heard it from MC. He came to taunt me yesterday after Defense'

Sirius sighed and tugged at his leather jacket

'She won't take it seriously' remarked James

'Maybe I should take the badge to make my point' said Sirius disheartenedly

'Maybe you should' said James as he got up

'I don't know if I can do this' Sirius's voice was almost a whisper and Lily had to lean as much as she could without getting noticed, to hear it

'You can', said James firmly, 'you'll be an amazing Captain. And you'll have me by your side'

'I know' Sirius smiled

James got up and walked out of the portrait hole, his broom in his hand. His muscles rippled beneath his shirt and Lily looked at them. She turned back to where Sirius was sitting and met his grey eyes. He was smiling wryly

'How much did you hear?' he asked dryly

Lily swallowed and felt herself flush

'Some bits, not a lot though' she answered truthfully. She got up from her position and walked over to him.

'Are you really Quidditch Captain?' she asked, curiosity over ridding over her disbelief that she was trying to be friendly to a Marauder

'Yeah' he replied hollowly

'Oh' she said, momentarily speechless

Sirius's lips curled into a small smile. He looked at Lily and wondered what she was trying to do, sitting across him.

'I did try to resign. But McGonagall wouldn't let me, she said Fabian and Gideon convinced her'

'What?' Lily asked, confusion and curiosity swirling inside her. Sirius sighed and his shoulders slumped. He rubbed his chin.

'Fabian and Gideon recommended me to Minny', he said, 'Kingsley refused the offer of Captaincy and supported their idea of making me Captain'

Lily looked at him with thoughtful eyes

'Can I see your badge?' she asked suddenly

'Doubting my story?' asked Sirius

'Want to see if it resembles mine' she grinned awkwardly and pointed at her prefect's badge

Sirius handed her the badge and saw her slender hands examining it. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was nearly five. He picked up the broom and pocketed the badge that Lily returned.

'You're an amazing flyer. I think you'd just do fine as captain' Lily whispered slowly as she locked her green eyes with his grey ones.

Sirius looked at her and for a minute Lily thought he would sneer at her

'Thanks Lily' he said softly and walked out of the room.

Lily watched him go, stunned at her own actions and that he had called her by her first name. She smiled slightly

'You're welcome Sirius'

xoxoxoxo

Sirius walked out of the massive doors, towards the pitch. He could hear the yells and laughter of the team and grimaced. He pinned the badge onto his white shirt, rolled up at the sleeves. He hadn't bothered to change except for his shorts. Clutching his Nimbus, he came in view of the pitch. He saw Rebekah and Marlene trying to score with James keeping. MG and Frank were playing around with the snitch while Kingsley was hitting the bludger experimentally. MG spotted him first and grinned. He whistled loudly and the rest of the team halted in what they were doing.  
Sirius mentally composed himself. None of them except James should ever know how he felt about the Captaincy, about his insecurities – his weaknesses.  
James expertly caught the snitch lurking near Rebekah's ear and landed in front of him. Although he was laughing, Sirius could see the worry in his eyes. Sirius nodded slightly with his head and this time, James's laughter reached his hazel eyes.

'All hail Captain' Kingsley grinned at Sirius and threw the quaffle at him. Sirius caught it and grinned at the team.

He saw Rebekah land smoothly, she had amazing talent. He could never figure out why she didn't try out for the team. She was always there for practice though, commenting on their techniques and pointing out their flaws.

'Sirius Black, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team' her lips quirked into a smile

'You know how much McGonagall loves me' he responded. He faced the team standing in front of him, looking expectantly.

'I'm going to be Captain of the team this year and no way in hell are we going to lose that Cup' he growled

'Hear hear!' said Frank

'We're going to have to practice at least twice every week, and I want everyone in shape for the season. No slacking, am I clear?' Sirius looked at them fixing his eyes on Marlene. Marlene was scowling at him. He stared back at her, daring her to challenge his authority. However, she bit her lip and said nothing.

'Let's divide and fly around, I have this new technique I want to try out with you'

'What's it about?' asked MG as they mounted their brooms and soared into the air

'It's an improvement of the play that Fabian and Gideon created' answered Sirius, 'I worked a different strategy using the basics with Kingsley and James'

He felt the wind ripple his air and pointed positions with his bat.

'Chasers take the arc' he watched as James, Frank and MG took their positions, 'seeker at the third hoop across and beaters take parallel stance'

'How do we pass? The arc is difficult for interaction' said Frank

James motioned for MG to throw him the quaffle and caught it deftly

'Watch me' he said

'Impressive' said Rebekah as they dismounted. They stood there, looking at her. She started to speak. This was routine. They would try out a new technique and Rebekah would keep watch. After they finished practice, they would assemble and listen to her criticism and decide on how to improve the play.

'Dirk', she said to the fourth year and he nodded, 'try the Double Eight loop'

'What?' he asked, incredulous

'You're fast on the broom and I think you can pull it off. Try it next practice'

James watched Rebekah talk. She should have been made Captain. She wasn't even on the team and yet they all listened to her with reverence and respect. She was like a Quidditch guru mused James, smiling slightly at the thought. She would make an amazing seeker, maybe even better than Marlene. She flew like lightening on her broom, testing the Nimbus's limits. She had flown once last year as chaser, a replacement for Gideon when he had gotten his arm broken. She had worked seamlessly with them and scored whopping thirteen goals in the match. Kingsley had actually stopped to watch her play. It was the first time the entire school had seen her fly and they were astounded. Everyone had expected her on the team after Gideon left, but she had refused and Frank was picked instead.

He met Rebekah's eye and knew that she knew he wasn't listening. She smirked at him and he grinned apologetically. Sirius motioned them to head back to the castle, and James joined the rest of the team as they walked to the changing rooms.

Sirius watched James jog over to Frank and Marlene, and turned towards the open crate. He started to pack away the equipment slowly.

'Not bad for your first practice'

Rebekah handed the small struggling snitch to him. Sirius looked up at her and saw her smile at him. He shrugged and shut the crate close.

'Heading back?' he asked her and she nodded.

He nodded absent-mindedly. He opened the first four buttons of his shirt and peeled away the fabric, damp with sweat, from his back as they walked back to the castle.

'You reek' said Rebekah crinkling her nose

They headed up to the common room together. Rebekah seemed in a hurry to get back.

'Come on!' she called to him as he slowly shuffled his feet along the corridor. Growing exasperated with him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Sirius fell onto Rebekah, his force knocking both of them to the ground. For a moment everything was still, he lay on top of her breathing heavily and looking into her eyes. Then the moment was gone and she pushed him off squealing

'You're bloody heavy!' she exclaimed grabbing his hand once more and pulling him along.

'Aconite infinitum' she practically yelled the password to the Fat lady, clearly excited for something. Sirius didn't understand until he pushed the portrait open

'SIRIUS!' bellowed Kingsley from inside, 'Get your lazy bottom up here Captain!'

Sirius blinked around him and Rebekah screamed 'Surprise!'

The common room was decorated as it usually was during victory parties. Golden, yellow and red banners hung from the ceiling and draped the walls. Firewhisky and butterbeer crowded the table along with the massive amount of food. The entire house was there, singing the house anthem Fabian had made up last year. A massive banner reading 'Sirius Black, Quidditch captain. Lions for the Cup' hung from the ceilings.

Sirius grinned at everyone. James, Remus and Peter pushed past the crowd.

'Hope you like it' James whispered, his eyes twinkling

'And ladies and gentlemen,' Remus had enchanted his voice so that it echoed around the common room, 'may I present to you, the Gryffindor Quiddicth Captain for the year 1975 – a proud member of the Marauders, I give you Sirius Black'

There were whistles and cheering as Sirius grinned at them. James stood next to him, scanning the crowd for a familiar mane of red.

'A party on the third day of school?' asked a voice and he turned around to face that familiar red head. Lily looked up at him, half scowling and half smiling

'Don't act like you didn't help me, Evans' James said shortly

'Doing my duty as a prefect'

James snorted and Lily glowered at him

'Okay, then doing my duty as a friend' she said, shrugging her shoulders

'A friend? To whom? Remus?'

'No, to Black you dolt'

James paused, not sure if he heard her right

'Sirius? Sirius Black?' he asked incredulously

'Yes, Potter' Lily sighed impatiently, 'if you'll excuse me, I need to get those second years off the firewhiskey'

James started at her, not believing what she had said. Evans had always hated his and Sirius's guts, what did she mean by 'friends'? Did she like him?  
James felt apprehension lurk in his stomach.

'James!' Peter yelled for him and dragged him by his elbow to the center of the room. James looked around the common room for Lily but he couldn't find her. He let his eyes linger over the spot where they had stood for a minute and then shrugged. She must have said it to annoy him, to hurt him intentionally. But tonight, he would not think of her and her luscious lips. Tonight was for Sirius and he wouldn't ruin it. Nothing was more important than being with the people he loved and would die for. He was complete tonight, even without her. Standing with the rest of the House, with Remus and Peter at his side watching Sirius getting drunk he laughed – carefree. Because tonight was all about friendship, loyalty and trust. It was about them, the Marauders and nothing else mattered more now.

* * *

I did want to write a bonding moment for the Marauders. I love them to pieces.  
And for everyone who's peeved at me having Sirius as Captain, I just wanted him in a position of responsibility once. Most of the fanfics describe him as goofy, stupid and terribly unreliable, while James is sensible and has 'matured'. Well, it's my fanfic and I think Sirius deserves a more real and believable character. Hence, the Captaincy. I'm not straying from the 'facts'. All shall happen in good time.  
**AND. THANK YOU SO MUCH. For those reviews. They just make my day! ^^  
**Please do review. I love you all the more then


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, nor any of the characters mentioned in the fanfic are mine to copyright. They belong to Rowling

I'm writing really fast for some reason and it's unerring. Maybe there's a block coming ahead. I hope not though. *Crosses fingers*  
There's a lot more James - Lily than the previous chapters. Yay!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

_'Push the door and take your seats  
I've been seen playin' for keeps_

_Dear heart, don't stop fighting_  
_Prepare, ride the lightning_  
_It's like heart-heart-heartbeat_  
_Just like banging rhythm'_

_- Riot Rhythm, Sleigh Bells_

**THERE'S NOTHING CALLED LOVE**

* * *

'Remind me again, why are we stuck decorating the hall while the rest of the House is celebrating in the common room?' Lily looked over at Remus who was elevating the huge pumpkins.

'Because', he said as he lifted them higher with his wand, 'you', he made a complicated maneuver with his wrist, and lowered his arm. The pumpkins stayed suspended from the ceiling of the Great hall.

'Volunteered to do it in the Heads' compartment' he looked at her, 'at the starting of the year'

Lily sighed. Of course she had. She strained her ears to hear the victory party in the Gryffindor common room, but they would have cast the appropriate spells on its walls. The annual Quidditch season had arrived, starting with the victory Gryffindor had won against Hufflepuff

Lily smiled as she remembered her encounter with Black when she first discovered he was Captain. She frowned slightly. She still couldn't believe how vulnerable he had been and that she had actually given him encouragement. It seemed to have worked though, even the teachers were amazed at how well he seemed to handle the Captaincy.

'Why can't we do this tomorrow?' she pouted, wanting to go to the party

Remus chuckled, 'My, my. The ever responsible prefect Lily Evans wants to procrastinate?'

Lily frowned at him.

'You know I'm not that good'

'I know fully well' Remus laughed as he remembered his initial shock as he got to know the redhead better in their fourth year. She wasn't as prim and proper as he and his friends thought she was.

Lily looked over at Remus and mimicked his movements. She was glad that Remus was the other Gryffindor prefect. He had always been the quiet and smart Marauder, different from obnoxious and immature Black and Potter. The more Lily got to know him though, the more she realized how terrible first impressions could be. He wasn't exactly 'quiet', reserved and shy perhaps but beneath that exterior, he was animated and lively. More than smart, Remus was witty. His sense of humor had its basis in sarcasm and plain silliness.

The pumpkin fell onto the ground, splattering Lily and Remus with pumpkin pulp

'Shit, shit' said Lily as she considered her robes

Remus started to laugh

'I thought you were supposed to be good at magic' he added, in between chuckles. Lily laughed with him

'I am' she said, cleaning their robes with a flick of her wand, 'top of the year' she added with flourish

'Until James came and stole Transfiguration from you' he mocked gently

Lily scowled automatically as Potter's name was mentioned

'He's a cocky bastard' she declared to Remus

'Because he beat you in a class?' asked Remus

'No. Because he's an insufferable git'

'That isn't a reason'

'Don't defend him just because he's a Marauder' she said, rolling her eyes

'I don't think I'll ever need to defend James in anything' he said in return

'Why do you even hang out with them?'

'Who?' Remus continued to hang the pumpkins with his wand

'Potter and Black. Clearly they're not worth the time or effort'

'You don't know that'

'I do well enough. Hell, I've seen enough for a lifetime to be convinced'

'You see only what they want you to' Remus said quietly as he contemplated their friendship

'Potter? Definitely no. He's arrogant, intolerable and simply spoilt. To say I hate him does not even begin to cover it. He can't live to see the next day without hexing or trying to hex Sev'

Remus looked at her and shrugged

'I'll say nothing about the enmity between James and Severus but in the all other aspects, you don't know him like I do. He is arrogant and spoilt. But he's also loyal, understanding and trustworthy'

Lily snorted and managed to hang her pumpkin with success

'I'll give him credit for being loyal to the Marauders, but understanding and trustworthy? Sounds like another person'

'What about Sirius?' he added

'What about him?'

'Well, we've got all the time in the world while hanging these treacherous pumpkins and if you have rants about my friends, entertain me'

Lily grinned at him and securely fastened a string to the next massive ripe pumpkin

'I don't know' she said as she considered Remus's question

'What do you mean you don't know?'

'He's arrogant and egoistical too. But not completely. I mean, I think he's got a soft side too' she added, unsure where these words were coming from

Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise

'Where did that come from?' he asked her

'I don't know'

Lily turned to look into Remus's piercing blue eyes regarding her and she sighed

'I overheard him and Potter talking about his Captaincy before the entire world knew. He seemed so concerned and susceptible. It was the first time I'd seen him that way, and I have a feeling that he might be just that underneath all that conceit.'

Remus remembered Sirius during the first weeks at school and his uncertainty. Sirius hadn't confided in Remus and had made an act of appearing at ease with the Captaincy, but Remus had easily guessed. He knew that Sirius was only truly open with James, but he didn't mind. It would take a while before Remus cracked down Sirius's walls but he was ready to be patient.

Remus returned to look at Lily.

'Don't you think that James could have another side to him, just as Sirius does?'

Lily tried to imagine a distraught Potter, unsure of himself and heard herself giggle

'Are you daft? Potter can never be anything but egoistical. Can you imagine him not sure of himself, ever?' she asked Remus

'You might not know' he replied secretively

'Are you trying to set me up with Potter, by hinting at all these marvelous qualities that seem non-existent?'

Remus chuckled and shrugged. Lily concentrated on hanging the last pumpkin. She could feel Remus's shrewd eyes following her and felt uneasy. James Potter with weaknesses? The very thought was absurd and she proceeded to discard it from her mind.

xoxoxoxo

The leaves formed intricate circles as the wind spun them around in the grounds. Quidditch. It was the only thing that the school seemed to talk about. Halloween came and went and the Marauders failed to play their annual Halloween prank, caught up in the Cup fervor. November too seemed to draw to a close, forcing students to bring out their warmest mufflers and scarves as a reinforcement against the frosty winds. Sirius insisted on practice every day and sat in the common room with James until dawn, drawing up strategies for the upcoming match.

The annual rivalry had arrived and the other two houses – Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff took sides as the Great Hall filled with the two colors of red and green. The Gryffindor team wasn't let out of sight and protective spells were placed on them. No one wanted to risk an injury or attempt at sabotage, this close to the final match.

The day before the match was a flurry. Teachers tried unsuccessfully to teach and it took McGonagall all the control she possessed not to throw the Slytherins and Gryffindors in different classrooms during her class.

'Alice!' exclaimed Marlene as she waved

Alice was accompanied by another witch – Amelia Bones and both of them wore the Gryffindor shirts that Potter and Black had distributed. They were holding their brooms and jogging towards them

'Adams! Get on your broom!' Sirius yelled and coughed. Marlene ignored him.

He pointed his wand to his throat and muttered a spell

'ADAMS!' his voice roared over the pitch and Marlene nearly jumped out of her skin

'Alice and Amelia are here!' she tried to yell back

Sirius hastily landed next to her and greeted the two approaching Ravenclaws

'Oh good, you're here' he said

'Do we start now?' asked Amelia, looking at Sirius

Sirius was cut off by laughter. He looked beyond Amelia's straight shoulders and saw Lily and Rebekah also walking towards them. He ignored them and turned to Amelia and Alice

'We're going to try out the tactic that I told you about. I want Amelia as seeker and you, Alice as an opposing chaser'

They both nodded at him and made to mount their brooms

'Thanks both of you, I really appreciate it' he added, his eyes weary with worry and exhaustion

Amelia smiled at him

'You better win against those slimy snakes, we're expecting you to make it easier for us too' Alice said as they soared above

'Rebekah!' he yelled and she came jogging over, 'you and Alice. Chasers, now'

She nodded and followed Amelia's and Alice's course of flight.

He walked over to where Marlene and Lily were standing.

'Rebekah filled you in?' he asked Lily and she nodded

'Good. Make sure you keep your eyes peeled open, Evans'

'You better beat Slytherin, Black' she added and he smirked at her

Lily watched Black and Marlene take off and join the rest of the team. She saw Potter look at her, something akin to panic and annoyance cross his face and she waved at him cheekily. He scowled and flew over to Black. She could see them arguing, Potter pointing fiercely in her direction. Finally he seemed to give up and flew away to take place next to MG. He spared her one more glance and met her eyes. He stared at her, his emotions masked under his gaze. Lily looked away first, unused to his hostility and scowled.

Although Rebekah wasn't used to flying with Alice, they worked effortlessly, scoring with ease. After they had scored fifteen times Sirius hollered for everyone to stop. He magically enlarged his voice so that it echoed across the pitch. Lily briefly wondered what everyone inside the castle would think.

'What in the name of blazing Merlin was that?' he yelled at the team. Amelia, Alice and Rebekah grinned at each other

'MG and Frank, you need to look and pass. Don't just toss the quaffle around. Marlene start looking for the Snitch, not at Kingsley swinging his bat'

Marlene blushed briefly and Kingsley winked at her. Sirius ignored them and turned to James

'James, what's wrong with you mate? You're not even catching the quaffle properly'

James muttered something

'She's going to be at the bloody match. Since when couldn't you have flown with her around? Tell your over-analyzing brain to fuck off. I need my chaser back'

'And Dirk', he looked at the keeper, 'if you don't stop blocking those quaffles zooming through the hoops, I'm going to aim the bludger at your skull soon'

He whistled and the team flew back to its positions. He yelled something else too, but Lily couldn't hear him as he removed the enchantment on his voice. However, it might have something to do with their positions because Lily saw the three chasers change places. Potter didn't look at her this time and her eyes sought him, without any fear of being caught.

They started again, and almost immediately Lily could see the effects of Sirius's talk. It was particularly evident in Potter. He didn't acknowledge her presence at all, and flew with incredible skill. Lily watched with bated breath as he caught the quaffle from Frank, dodged Alice with ease and passed the quaffle to MC. He dove to avoid the bludger and sped upwards again, catching the quaffle MC tossed upwards. He flew in a loop before spinning around to score.

'That's what I'm talking about' Sirius yelled as the team cheered.

Lily saw Potter grin briefly, and return to their initial stance. This time she followed him closely, as they tried a different variation. He had strong hands and complete control over his broom as he swerved and dove. The muscles on his arm and back rippled as he caught the quaffle and passed it. His hazel eyes were focused and didn't twinkle as they usually did.

Lily had to admit that James Potter was pretty sexy.

She looked over at the rest of the team to see Sirius motioning her to concentrate. She colored up slightly and watched the entire team this time, observing their smallest mistakes and slip ups.

It was about five hours since they started when Sirius whistled for them to stop. Lily could feel her hands frozen within her pockets.

'That's enough' he said

They landed and looked expectantly at Lily. However James spoke before she could

'Common room' he said, his eyes darkening as he considered the grounds.

They could hear sounds of laughter and jeers and the team hurriedly made their way to the doors. Lily could see a gang of Slytherins walking about, laughing about something one of them had said. They spied the team and booed.

'Fine team you've got there, Black', Rosier sneered 'filled with blood traitors and mudbloods'

Sirius snarled but Rebekah put her hand on his shoulder and he kept walking

'What's that pretty mudblood doing with you?' he added as the crowd laughed

Lily ignored them and walked on. They had almost reached the doors when she heard her name

'Lily, Lily, wait up!'

She turned and came face to face with Snape

'Sev?' she asked, disbelief coloring her voice

'Yeah, hey'

'What were you doing with them?' she asked, her green eyes alight with fire as she remembered Rosier's taunting remarks. Snape mumbled something incoherently

'You said you'd be at the library at six' he said accusingly

'Oh that's right', Lily bit her lip. It had evidently escaped her mind

'Are you free now? We could start on that Defense assignment' he asked hopefully and Lily smiled at him

'Sure, Sev' she said

'Oh no, where do you think you're going?' Black joined them

'None of your concern, Black' Severus spat before Lily could respond, his voice laced with hatred

Lily was momentarily shocked to hear him. The hatred in his voice seemed to radiate off him as he considered Black.

'As much as I'd like to hex your filthy hair to a shower Snivellus, I'd rather not upset my valuable advisor here' Black said calmly, appraising Snape like a piece of dirt

'Advisor?' Snape said incredulously.

He turned towards Lily, 'Why are you talking and hanging out with him?' he spat

'What?' Lily asked, confused with all the emotions astir. Snape's face was a mixture of disgust, disbelief and hatred. His black eyes considered the team behind her.

'I asked, why are you talking to Black and Potter? I thought you agreed they were bastards'

'Oh Lily, it's so delightful to know what you really think of me' Sirius said dryly as he considered her, his grey eyes turning dark

'No, I didn't' she said hastily, not believing the words coming out of her mouth. She could still hear the raucous laughter of the crowd outside and remembered that Severus had been with them when they called her a 'mudblood'. She suddenly felt annoyed at everyone. It was her decision who she spoke to and what she thought of them. She didn't want anyone to tell her what to do, certainly neither Black nor Sev at the moment.

She looked at Snape and heard the word 'mudblood' once again. Her blood rose and she leaned in, almost nose to nose with him

'It would certainly be beneath your dignity to spend your precious time with a mudblood at the library' she hissed at him, her temper aflame.

Severus looked at her with confusion and shock, but she didn't give him a chance to retaliate. Before she could regret her decision, she walked away.

'See you at the match, Snivellus' she heard Potter say and turned towards him

'Don't call him that' she yelled at him, punching his chest with all her strength

'Bloody hell, that hurt Evans!' he exclaimed, but she hurried on towards the common room

She waited for the rest of the team to take their place and before anyone could say anything, she launched into a tirade. She commented on their technique, criticizing each player. She took particular flourish in pointing out Potter's flaws and returned back his intense gaze, not looking away. Sirius took over when she finished and ordered them to bed when he was done. Lily sank into the armchair when the team dispersed and went into their dormitories. She put her hand on her head and replayed the scene where she had encountered Severus.

She groaned. How could she have been so rude to him? He hadn't called a mudblood. But he didn't try to stop his friends.

'Lily?' Rebekah sat down next to her

Lily lifted up her head

'What?' she asked warily

'Are you alright?'

Lily shrugged and looked at Rebekah

'I don't know why I was so rude to him, Bekah'

Rebekah crinkled her nose up at the nickname and Lily laughed. She sobered up soon though and looked at the fire

'He deserved it' Rebekah said bluntly, stretching her legs

'No he didn't' countered Lily

'Why not?' Rebekah kicked the parchments lying on the table and placed her feet on the wood

'Sev isn't like that. He doesn't care if people are muggle born or not'

'He certainly seems vocal about it' said Rebekah dryly

Lily glowered at her

'Sev has been my friend since we were kids, before Hogwarts' she said, smiling at the memory of how they first met

'He might have changed' suggested Rebekah

'No he hasn't. I would know' she insisted, yet doubt clouded her. Why didn't he stop hanging out Mulciber, Rosier, Travers and the 'crowd'? The entire school knew that they were into the Dark Arts and avoided contact. Lily knew that Severus wasn't as bad as nearly everyone thought he was, he wouldn't intentionally hurt her. And nonetheless, she felt uneasy about him being with that group of Slytherins. She grimaced suddenly as scenes of the evening flashed past.

'It's because of Potter and Sirius', she said darkly, 'if only they could refrain from hexing him. But no, the sun wont set without them targeting him as though he was their private punching bag. Bastards'

Rebekah stretched and got up, 'don't go on blaming them for something you have no clue about' she looked at Lily, 'coming up? I need sleep'

She yawned to emphasis her point. Lily shook her head

'I'll come up in a while'

'Night, _flower_'

Lily stuck her tongue out

'Night, _Bekah_'

xoxoxoxo

James lay on his four poster, gazing at the ceiling. He could hear Peter snoring and Sirius mumbling something incoherently. He sat up in bed. This was no good, he wasn't getting any sleep and he was restless. Sirius would probably have his head on a silver platter if he found out that James didn't sleep. James looked over at Sirius's side at the hangings of his four poster and put down one foot on the ground. It creaked ominously and James held his breath.

'What are you doing?'

James nearly yelped and he turned around to look at Remus sitting in his bed, peering from his hangings.

'Can't sleep' he whispered and questioned Remus with his eyes

'Too close to the full moon'

James nodded

'It's day after tomorrow, isn't it?'

Remus nodded weakly

'Here', James disappeared behind his hangings once again and came out. He walked across the room towards Remus, careful to be silent and handed the werewolf a chocolate frog. Remus grinned at him.

'All the best for tomorrow James' he said

'Thanks Remus'

James walked out slowly from the dormitory. He climbed down the stairs and entered the common room. It was empty. He plopped down on an armchair facing the fire and groaned. He looked down at his torso. He could see a purple and blue bruise forming where Lily had punched him. It felt sore and he wasn't sure how he was going to fly in the morning. He poked at it with his finger and winced as he felt pain sear across his muscles.

Damn Evans and her impossible temper.

A small sigh sounded and he looked around. The common room was not as empty as he first considered it to be. A red head was curled up in an armchair, her head falling as she dozed. James frowned and looked down at his chest again. Evans. Stupid, crazy Evans. Impossible and unshakable Evans. Evans, the girl he could stop thinking about.

Lily woke up as if she had heard James's thoughts. Her head jerked up and she opened her sleepy eyes.

'Potter?' she asked, resentment lacing her voice

James had to laugh. She hated him even in her sleepy state

'Yes Evans' his voice matched her contempt

'Don't you have a match tomorrow? Or is it today?' she asked, pushing back the strands of hair back

'I do, or maybe not seeing as you punched me'

Lily scoffed

'That was nothing' she said and opened her eyes properly

'Oh' she said in response to the scene in front of her. James was shirtless, wearing only shorts. But it wasn't his well-toned body or perfectly sculpted face that grabbed her attention, it was the large bruise blossoming where she had made contact with her fist earlier that day.

'Shit' she said, her eyes darting up to meet James's

'I'm sorry' she said guiltily

'It's okay Evans' he said, his mouth pressed in a tight line

Lily glared at him. Did he have to be an insufferable twat for this too? She grabbed her wand from the corner of the couch where it was wedged in and concentrated hard. She had skimmed through healing spells during the summer and they had come in useful.

James watched Lily apprehensively as she pointed her wand towards his chest. She muttered an incantation and poked his chest gently. Something blue seemed to emit from the wand and dissolve into his skin. When it stopped, he moved his fingers tentatively towards the bruise. It had disappeared. He sat up straight and gaped at his smooth skin. He looked up at Lily and saw her amused expression.

'It's something called magic, Potter' she said, her lips twitching as she got up to head back into the dormitory

'Hey Evans!' he called out to her and Lily turned to face him, her eyes flashing dangerously

'Don't ruin this moment and ask me out' she said darkly

James kept his mouth shut and watched as she made her way up the stairs.

'Thank you and goodnight, Lily' he whispered

xoxoxoxo

Marlene staggered downstairs.

'What's going on?' she asked

Almost the entire Gryffindor House was up, clad in gold, red and yellow. They had all assembled in the common room. The eeriest thing was that it was that the entire room was silent. There were only occasional hushed words which were stilled promptly. Several people looked at her and then returned their gaze towards the boy's dorm.

'Sirius is angry' a second year whispered to her

Marlene looked at the boy in confusion

'What's the entire deal about?' she asked more loudly this time, clearly exasperated

Peter had entered the common room in time to hear her second question. He looked at her and whispered something in her ear. Marlene turned ashen and sprinted back into her dormitory before anyone could grab hold of her.

The door to their dormitory was wide open and Remus had an uneasy feeling that the entire common room down was listening upon their conversation. Sirius was pacing up and down the room while James tried to calm him down.

'I'll hit you with your own bat Sirius, will you listen to me?'

'I hate them, every single one of them. I'm going to kill the whole team today'

'Listen to me Sirius'

'And then, I'm going to strangle his neck and ask him how our dear mother is'

'Sirius!'

'So this is the dirty plan they've come up with. They think it might affect how I play. Well it does, I'll break every neck.'

'SIRIUS BLACK!' James bellowed

Sirius paused and looked at James.

'Don't tell me otherwise James' he snarled

James sighed. He couldn't argue, how could he when he knew how much Sirius loathed his family? He turned towards Remus for help and Remus mouthed something to him. He nodded and sat down on his bed.

'Sirius?' Remus tried

'Don't you start. Don't act like you don't know how much I hate them' Sirius looked around, 'where's Peter?'

'I've got breakfast' Peter said as he entered with a basket. He sat next to James and whispered something in his ear. James nodded again.

'Sirius, eat' Remus said

'What?'

'I said eat'

'How can they even make him Seeker? Parading him like he's their secret weapon. I'll tell them what a real weapon is'

Remus sighed

'Eat first' he commanded and pointed his wand towards the food. A loaf of bread and goblet of pumpkin juice rose and nudged Sirius against his head. Sirius glowered at Remus and ate.

'Here' said James as he tossed Sirius his robes

He pulled his own robes over his head and picked up the parchment with the strategy outlined. He exited the dorm and saw the common room quiet and filled. He wasn't surprised though, Peter had warned him.

'Frank, MG' he called and greeted them

'How's Sirius?' MG asked

'You heard him' James answered as he rolled open the parchment

'NO REMUS. WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!' Sirius came down the stairs and paused, considering the silent crowd.

'What are you all looking at?' he yelled at them and James could see everyone take a step back. Sirius scanned the crowd, searching for someone. He finally found who he was looking for and strode forward. Everyone moved to make way for him.

'ADAMS!'

Marlene attempted to squeeze between two seventh years but Sirius caught up with her

'Hey Captain' she smiled at him nervously

'You better catch that Snitch' he held her robes and pulled her forward so that they were nose to nose. Marlene could feel his nose grazing against hers, his eyes burning into hers. He was breathing heavily and she could feel his hot breath on her mouth. Her heart pounded and she squirmed nervously. Sirius didn't let go of her robes. He held her and whispered so only they could hear.

'We have to beat them. I don't care if Regulus is seeker, I don't have a brother', for a wild and panicky moment Marlene thought Sirius would cry

'I know you're a damn good flier Mar, and I want you to fly like you have never before. Swift. Fast. Skilled. We need you to be the best. I need you to be the best'

Marlene nodded, her heart still in her mouth and Sirius relaxed his grip.

'Team, changing rooms. Now!' he barked before leaving the common room

His departure seemed to jerk everyone back to normal and an excited babble rose. This was it.

James headed towards the changing rooms with the rest of the team. Sirius gave them a brief pep talk and they went through their play once again.

Remus and Peter entered their enclosure, breaking the tension in the air.

'Good luck' Peter told Sirius, 'you're an amazing Captain Sirius'

Sirius seemed to relax and patted Peter on his back.

'Black!' they heard Rebekah before they saw her. Sirius looked up to see her bounding towards them, her black hair flying behind her. Amelia, Alice and Lily who had accompanied her waved to the rest of the team and wished them luck. He looked at Rebekah again and before he could register what was happening, she had hugged him

'All the best!' she said excitedly and then hit him on the head, 'you better beat them Black, before I come after you with a carving knife'

Sirius grinned at her and ruffled her hair.

Lily came after Rebekah and surprisingly, she hugged him as well.

'I told you you'd make a good Captain, didn't I?' she said, with something like pride in her voice

'Yes, yes you did Evans' he said, trying to cover his surprise as best as he could

Lily and Rebekah moved on to wish the rest of the team.

James watched with jealousy as Lily hugged Sirius. What did Sirius have that he, James didn't? He was brought back to the present by Rebekah and Amelia who had smacked him.

'All the best, James'

He winked at them and picked up his broom. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Lily followed them towards the stands. He tried to hide his disappointment and turned around when someone punched his back lightly

'Ow' he said and came face to face with Lily

'Try to keep up with Frank and MG, Potter' she said with a smirk and ran to join Alice

James felt a goofy grin spread across his face and mentally slapped his face. Damn Evans.

xoxoxoxo

'The Gryffindor Captain, Sirius Black came as a surprise this year. The most popular candidate for the post after Fabian had been Kingsley and there were a few initial doubts concerning Black's captaincy. However, after the huge victory against Hufflepuff at the start of the season, I'd give him an O on his captaincy'

Tyler McKinnon's voice boomed across the grounds.

'Slytherin versus Gryffindor. It's the most awaited match of the season, ladies and gentlemen and it's sure to be an exciting one. This is the defining match which will ensure which house has the upper lead for the Cup this year. Slytherin has replaced their old and battered seeker with new blood – Regulus Black! It's bound to be interesting, both the brothers playing on opposing teams. And there goes the whistle! MG grabs hold of the quaffle, and passes it to Frank. He dodges the bludger but loses the quaffle. It's Emma Vanity, Captain now in possession. Nice catch by Solveig and she scores – it's saved by Cresswell.'

Lily held onto her scarf, jumping up and down. Remus bounced next to her, unusually excited while Peter chewed on his Gryffindor scarf nervously.

'Will you relax?' Edgar asked her and was instantly shushed by the four girls. Remus looked amused for a minute and exchanged a smirk with Edgar before he was swept away by the girls' enthusiasm once more.

'And Gryffindor scores! 30-10 to Gryffindor!'

Alice whistled as Frank took the quaffle and scored again.

'What was that, Alice Brighton?' asked Lily, not taking her eyes off the game

'Well, he is pretty good looking' Alice muttered.

Amelia grinned at her knowingly and Alice flushed slightly. Peter grinned as he caught Alice's eye and nudged her as Frank took possession of the quaffle again.

'140-120 to Gryffindor! This is a close match. No word on the snitch as the two seekers desperately search for that tiny, golden ball. Wait. Wait, I think the Gryffindor seeker has seen it. Yes she definitely has! Adams is speeding towards the ground in pursuit of the snitch and Black follows her, on her tail'

'Marlene!' yelled Rebekah and stood on her feet. Lily mimicked her.

'Sit down!' shouted someone from the back, Rebekah turned to look at the sixth year girl and she quailed under Rebekah's stare

'What is it?' Alice asked, looking up from the wrappings of her chocolate frog. Edgar pointed and Alice gasped.

'It's a feint!' yelled Peter and Remus simultaneously as they all watched, holding their breaths.

Marlene dove on her Nimbus 1500, praying that it wouldn't crash. She could hear Regulus behind her, speeding to catch up and she grinned insanely. She watched the ground coming up to meet her and counted mentally. One….two….three. She pulled up swiftly and raced across the pitch, dodging a bludger. She heard the whistle and paused, her eyes skimming the grounds. She knew Regulus would have been mildly injured and didn't bother to look, she used the time to search for the snitch.

The whistle sounded once again.

'Quite impressive there. Both Adams and Black. Although Adams did use the feint to her advantage, Black certainly showed off his skill as he managed to avoid completely crashing into the ground'

Marlene swore as she heard Taylor and looked across the pitch. She saw a faint glimmer of gold near the Ravenclaw stand and focused her eyes. It was there, the snitch. However as she started to speed towards it, she realized that Regulus had noticed at the same time that she had. She gritted her teeth and accelerated. The snitch, sensing their approach rose upwards as if taunting them. Marlene cursed avidly and rose upwards. She could feel the air whipping against her face and numb her hands. She dove with Regulus close at her trail as she chased the snitch across the pitch. He was now level with her and Marlene desperately tried to increase her speed, she lowered her body and stretched out one arm. The snitch just brushed past her fingers and she sped along. Regulus reached out for the snitch and she swerved in front of him to prevent the catch. He swore at her and she grinned. She sped after the snitch, desperate to catch it before Regulus caught up with her. She locked her legs tightly on the broom and took both hands off her broom. She could feel it quivering under her body and her nerves tingled with fear and adrenalin. She made a great swipe and tried to regain balance on her broom. She felt Regulus fly past her and groaned, Sirius was going to kill her. She knew she was going to crash, she was too close to the ground. She heard Tyler yelling something into the microphone, the sound of the whistle and felt the hard ground beneath her as she crashed back onto the Earth. She landed on her back and the impact of the fall hit her. She tried to breath but her lungs didn't seem to respond

'Fuck Marlene' said MG as he landed next to her. He hit her hard on her back and Marlene gasped. He hit her hard again and Marlene felt the air return to her lungs. She kneeled over, coughing and gasping.

''Are you okay?' he asked and she nodded

'The snitch has been caught!' Tyler shouted

Marlene closed her eyes and felt disappointment pool in her stomach. She felt sick with dread.

'Regulus also crashed' Frank said as he landed next to MG and Marlene

'But who won?' Tyler's voice resounded, 'Both the seekers crashed while attempting to catch the snitch. And it seems as though one of them was successful as the match has ended. But who is it?' he sounded excited and for the first time since Marlene could remember, she couldn't hear the audience. It was silent through the grounds. She looked up at the rest of the team in the air and across to where Regulus crashed. She looked at James and shook her head. He nodded and turned around to fly towards Sirius. Sirius watched her as he listened to James talk, his eyes glowing aflame. He tried to fly towards her but James blocked his way. Marlene wanted to cry. She was useless and absolutely pathetic. She raised her hands to her face to wipe her tears and found that she had curled them into fists while beating her chest, trying to breathe after her fall.

Frank's laugh echoed across the stadium. James and Sirius paused in their spat and watched as the chaser went mad.

Must be the stress, thought James wryly. At least they had the rest of season left, they could still have a stab at the Cup but only if they won all their other matches with a marginally large lead. He let go of Sirius and landed next to Frank, MG and Marlene. He did a double take when he saw what happened.

Holy Merlin.

'SIRIUS!' he hollered, his voice cracking. Sirius flew towards them and looked down with distaste.

'What?' he asked

'We won!' MG yelled

'What?' he asked confused

Marlene looked up to look at him, holding the snitch in her gloved hand. Sirius looked at the snitch and Marlene, trying to process the information. They won. They won. They –

'WE WON!' he yelled as he landed. He lifted Marlene high up and held her by her waist as she started to laugh.

'And Gryffindor wins!' declared Taylor, sounding bemused, 'I don't think anyone is going to forget this match in a hurry. I won't folks. Both Black and Adams are amazing seekers. But for now, Gryffindor has won the match! This places them as top contenders for the Quidditch Cup this year. As for Slytherin, they would have to slaughter the Ravenclaw team in their next match if they indeed want to secure their position in running for the Cup'

The team was overwhelmed by their supporters and Rebekah, Lily, Remus, Peter and Alice fought through the crowd to reach them.

'Marlene!' shrieked Alice and hugged her, 'you were amazing!'

'I can't believe you managed to catch that snitch' said Remus as he hugged her too

'Doubting my skills as a seeker, Mr. Lupin?' she grinned wolfishly at him and Remus winked at her, twirling her around. She and Alice giggled.

Rebekah turned towards Sirius and he grinned at her, unsurely. Rebekah noticed and smirked.

'Sirius Black, the greatest womanizer alive is unsure of what to say to the opposite sex?' she said

Sirius laughed and winked at her. He linked his arm with her.

'Thank You' he said. Rebekah nodded to acknowledge the gratitude as they made their way over to Frank and MG who were jumping like toddlers.

'And when you dove, I was just overwhelmed. But I knew you would catch the quaffle'

James smiled politely at the girls crowded around him and winked at a pretty brunette.

'Potter!'

James responded instinctively, he reached out for her and spun her around, holding her waist. Her red hair flew as she laughed. James grinned on hearing her and put her down on the ground, not removing his arms from her waist.

Lily Evans looked at James Potter with her green eyes sparkling.

'You kept up with them!' she yelled over the crowd and he smiled at her. For the first time in his life, Lily Evans smiled back at him and it was extraordinary. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and her red hair was soft and fanned out behind her. Her eyes looked at him with pure happiness, the enmity between them briefly forgotten as they rejoiced in a common celebration. She was beautiful, thought James as he watched her pink lips curved into a smile. She was perfect.

And in that moment, James Potter knew he was in love.

* * *

And?

I'm grinning at the monitor screen like a small kid, expectant and eager for your feedback. Was the quidditch commentary okay? Or was it just over the top, oh-my-god-kill-me-this-is-just-torture?  
I thought that there had to be a moment where James finally accepted that he super-liked (and love, even though he doesn't know what love means yet) Lily, even though he continues to be slightly pig-headed. So, I took advantage of Lily's excitement and exuberance at winning the match. I let her be spun around by the 'arrogant toerag' named James Potter. Oh, what have I done? The sins. But she'll thank me later on.

Review please?

And yes, I've updated. And shame on me for not remembering the schedule of the Quidditch season. So I've switched it up and this turns into the second match of the season. Apologies once again?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, isn't that apparent?

I know, I've put off updating for a long while and you're in really no mood to read what I have to say. So. Um. Next chapter, yay

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

_'Innocence didn't mean we're immune to these things_  
_Let's blame the passage of time_  
_Love and loss_  
_Truth_  
_It costs more than I can spare right now_  
_Maybe it's simpler to lie_

_Like autumn turns leaves_  
_Winter will breathe cold on our necks_  
_Snow in our paths_

_All that I know about us is that beautiful things never last_  
_That's why fireflies flash'_

_-Fireflies, Ron_ Pope

**THE DEAFENING SILENCE**

* * *

The party was in full swing when Lily arrived at the Gryffindor common room. The Marauders had stolen enough food and drinks, though Lily suspected that they had cast a refilling charm on the never-ending firewhiskey. The room was swathed in golden yellow. A huge lion's head hung by the portrait hole and roared every time someone walked in, to announce their presence. Someone had put on a record but the voice of the lead singer Jansen from the Elixir, was drowned by the cheering and laughter that filled the room.

Lily felt her spirits lighten and she looked around, searching for her friends. She met Peter's eye and smiled. As Peter turned back to talking to Emmeline, Lily spotted a mound of chocolate frogs and other candies from Honeydukes, near the couch by the fire. She plopped herself down on the couch and picked up a chocolate frog. She ripped the wrapper away and bit into the soft chocolate, closing her eyes and surrendering herself to the blissful taste.

She opened her eyes once again and regarded the room. She saw Potter by the window, talking to a couple of sixth years. She vaguely wondered what they were talking about as her eyes drifted about his body. He was wearing a clean shirt and jeans, instead of his usual robes. His jeans were worn out and hung suggestively loose on his hips. Lily felt her cheeks flame and grabbed another chocolate frog. She sneaked a peek at Potter. He was still talking, gesturing with his hands and laughing. His strong jaw and distinct cheekbones made him appear more rugged. His nose was unbelievably, almost straight. Lily frowned and scowled with annoyance as she saw him ruffle his messy hair. She knew perfectly well why he did it. He seemed to gaze around the room, searching for someone. He turned abruptly and before Lily had time to shift her stare, he looked at her. She tried to control the faint blush threatening to show up against her skin, at the embarrassment of getting caught. She stared back coolly as James grinned at her and ruffled his hair once more. He had beautiful hazel eyes. They were lighter than Marlene's dark brown eyes. Briefly, Lily wondered how he'd look if he wore glasses.

'Enjoying the view, Evans?' Potter walked over to her and leaned on her armchair

'Very much' replied Lily. Potter looked dumbfound for a minute and smiled almost timidly. Before Lily could register his nervousness, it was gone, swiftly replaced by the conceited smirk she knew so well.

'Finally falling for me?' he said in his most arrogant voice and lowered his face to hers

Lily tried not to close her eyes and inhale his scent. James Potter was admittedly sexy and good-looking. But Lily would kill herself before she went out with him. She despised his smug, know-it-all attitude and loathed his tendency to bully anyone naïve.

Lily leaned in closer and heard Potter's sharp intake of breath

'You wish, Potter' she said and looked over his shoulder. She winked at one of the sixth years he had been talking to.

James watched her with smoldering eyes

'Not bad, Evans' he said, cocking his head sideways. Lily threw him a chocolate frog and turned away from him. She heard his footsteps head in another direction and bit off her frog's head

'What are you doing here, hiding behind the chocolates?' Marlene exclaimed and hurried over to where Lily was sitting.

'I've been searching for you longer than the first Goblin War was fought', she said dolefully

Lily grinned cheekily at Marlene and raised her eyebrows at the two cups she was carrying.

'Be my guest' Marlene answered and handed her one of the cups

'Where did you get these?' Lily asked, examining the paper cups. She was sure that the only liquid containing vessels found at Hogwarts were goblets.

'I found them in Mary's closet' she answered, without a trace of embarrassment. Lily laughed. She looked into the cup and gingerly took a sniff. She could smell something similar to firewhiskey. She swirled the liquid in the cup and it steamed and bubbled.

'What's in this?' she asked apprehensively. Marlene winked at her. Her blonde hair shimmered in the light and her eyelashes were coated thick with mascara

'Cocktail' she answered simply

Lily raised her eyebrows

'It's got firewhiskey, fine whiskey, exploding lemonade and bubble juice'

'And you expect me to just gulp it down?'

'Yes'

Lily hid her smile and raised her glass

'Cheers!' Marlene bumped her cup against Lily's enthusiastically and swallowed the liquid. Lily copied her. She gasped as her eyes started to tear up at the intensity of the alcohol. She could feel something whizzing in her mouth. Must be the lemonade, she thought briefly. Her throat burned and her insides felt as though they were on fire.

'Oh my Merlin' she coughed and wiped her mouth. She closed her eyes and opened them again. The effect was immediate. She felt everything blur and then sharpen a million times more. The colours seemed more intense and bright. She felt as though she had swallowed an entire bottle of a sense-enhancing potion.

Marlene laughed in relief

'Is your hair on fire?', Lily asked suddenly, 'or am I drunk?'

'What?' Marlene looked confused and grabbed some of her strands. They were colored red and golden.

'What the fuck?' she yelped

Her eyes scanned the common room and noticed that everyone was sporting red, golden and yellow locks. She met Sirius's gaze from across the room. He had his arm around his girlfriend of seven months, Emilia from their year and house. He pointed at a banner above them. It was the Gryffindor lion and suddenly Marlene understood.

'Stupid gits' she muttered

'It's for house spirit' she told Lily as she regarded her hair once again.

'We're sisters now. In hair spirit' Lily giggled. Marlene shoved her elbow off the armrest and sat there.

'Where were you anyway?', Marlene asked, 'after the match?'

'Oh' Lily felt herself sober up as she considered Marlene in front of her

'I needed time to think' she said slowly

'Think about what?' Marlene brushed her flaming hair out of her face

'Something I did'

'And what did you do?' Marlene asked slowly, as if questioning a child

'Something stupid' Lily replied, grinning at her

Marlene snorted in exasperation and agreement

'Okay, I hugged Potter'

'You what?' Marlene gaped at her

'It was after the match', continued Lily in a hurry, 'I went up there to congratulate him and I don't know what happened. One minute I was rushing to the team and the next minute he lifted me up'

'And he picked you up? Just like that? And you didn't say anything?'

Lily shook her head

'You astound me Ms. Evans'

'Do you like him?' asked Marlene curiously

'NO!' Lily yelled vehemently. Marlene instantly regretted her question. Now she knew she'd be subjected to a James Potter tirade.

'He's a bloody arrogant bastard. He never thinks of anyone else but him! Everything he does is selfish. He's immature and finds bullying hilarious. He only asks me out because I refuse him constantly'

'And is that the reason why you're currently staring at him?' asked Marlene, trying to stifle her laughter and Lily scowled at her

'He is sort of hot' Lily admitted grudgingly

'That he is' Marlene agreed

'But I will never like him or Merlin forbid, fall in love with him and his ego. Make me one more' Lily thrust her cup towards Marlene's face and pouted

Marlene laughed and got up, pulling Lily onto her feet too.

'Let's go find Rebekah, I want a picture of us in hair spirit'

Lily could not have agreed more.

xoxoxoxo

The sounds of giggling and footsteps resounded in the empty corridor.

'Come on, Sirius' Emilia giggled as she pulled her boyfriend by the hand

'Emilia and Sirius, who would've guessed' stated Amelia as she followed the couple with her dark eyes. Lily laughed and gathered her books.

'I said I'd meet Severus' she told Amelia. Amelia nodded in recognition, gathering up her own books

'See you at dinner' said Lily as she walked out of the empty classroom where she and Amelia had been studying transfiguration together. She shifted the bag on her shoulder, wincing as the strap cut into her shoulders. The castle seemed eerily silent. Christmas was almost upon them and Lily would be going home for the winter break. She walked down the corridor slowly. She said she would meet Sev at nine in the library. It was only half past eight but Sev would probably already be there. Lily smiled as she remembered how she had arrived an hour early for their study sessions once and had found him in a corner, waiting for her. She pushed open the doors of the library and made her way through the stacks of books to their usual spot.

'Sev' she whispered

Severus Snape turned around to look at her. His sallow face brightened immediately and he shifted to make space for her.

'I just died carrying all these books' she said as she deposited them on the table

Sev chuckled lightly. Lily looked at him and frowned for a moment.

'What is it?' he asked hurriedly, worry lacing his voice

'You never laugh'

'I do with you' he said, the corners of his lips were slightly turned up

'Yes, but only with me' Lily looked troubled as she unscrolled the parchments

'That's because you are special'

Lily looked at her best friend and smiled warmly

'So are you, Sev' she said, 'I'd never pass in History of Magic without you' she added as an afterthought and laughed

'I don't see how you expect to pass when you drool in class' he answered back, dipping his quill in the bottle of ink

'And that's why I have you, my secret weapon' she replied chirpily, 'so tell me, my dearest white knight, why did the rebellion of 1612 take place?'

Lily listened attentively as Snape launched into the history of the goblin rebellions. She pulled her hair back and dipping her quill into the ink bottle, started to write slowly.

'I can't believe Binnis is making us write a five feet long essay' Snape complained after two hours of working

'Severus Snape complaining, whatever has the wizarding world come to?' Lily asked mockingly and yelped in surprise as Sev retaliated by nudging her in the stomach

'Snape?'

Lily and Severus both turned around to see a fourth year standing behind them.

'I'm supposed to give you this', he handed Sev a parchment scroll and quickly scampered away

Severus unrolled the piece of parchment. His brow furrowed as he read it. His face betrayed shock, surprise and then delight. He looked up to meet Lily's curious eyes

'I have to go' he said quietly

'What does it say?' she asked him, gesturing at the parchment

'We have a house meeting' he muttered and shrugged his shoulders. He got up hastily and piled the books into his bag

'I'll meet you later, Lily' he said and rapidly walked towards the doors before Lily could ask him anything. Lily watched him go, bewilderment reflecting in her green eyes. She looked at the empty seat beside her and sighed. She slowly replaced her quill on the table and stretched her legs. She got up from the stiff wooden chairs that they had been sitting on. She browsed the shelves for more material, she wanted to finish all her assignments before she went back home. She spotted a particular thick book, 'Goblin Rebellions – a Bloody and Gruesome History', at the corner of one of the shelves and grimaced.

'We've tried everything'

Lily's hand halted mid-way from removing the book. She knew that voice.

'We haven't tried enough' Lily removed the dusty book gingerly and peered through the gap it left. She could spot four boys sitting, huddled around a table. One of them had messy black hair and Lily winced visibly

'I've told you a million times, but you don't have to do this for me. It's my burden to bear'

The boy shifted in his seat and Lily caught a glimpse of her fellow Gryffindor prefect's face

'He's trying to let us out of the fun' Peter whispered

Black and Potter laughed while Remus scowled at them.

'We've learnt enough though' Peter said, 'something has to work'

'Well, it's not' Remus retaliated

'We can't just give up' Black said in frustration, 'we promised to help'

'Sirius, I don't really hold it against any of you' Remus said kindly

'I don't care, Remus. We gave you our word – the Marauder's word. It's nearest to the unbreakable oath for us'

'We should go over those books again' said Potter

'They're in the restricted section' Remus looked rather worried, looking at his counterparts

'We could always summon them' said Peter simply. Potter gaped at him.

'You should be in Ravenclaw' he said. Peter went red and mumbled something incoherently

Lily leaned forward, her heart pounding a little fast. She wondered what they were talking about, although she realized that it would involve either incredible skill or dark magic if it required books from the restricted section. She toyed with the idea of the dark arts for a moment, but it was only a moment. She was fully aware of how vehemently the Marauders hated the dark arts.

'We'd all top our Transfiguration OWLs though' Potter grinned as he looked at them

'And Defense' added Peter

'Is there really no cure for it?' asked Sirius, sitting up straight. Lily saw Remus shake his head

'Not anything known of. Although, I've read that wolfsbane was supposed to reduce the intensity of the transformations'

Lily started behind the shelves. Wolfsbane. The word seemed familiar and yet she couldn't exactly place where she had heard it.

'Sirius, did you cast the muffliato spell?' Peter asked suddenly

'No, why?'

'Because I thought I heard somebody'

'Shit' muttered Potter

Lily felt her pulse speed up dramatically and walked back to her seat quickly, on her tiptoes. She had just managed to place herself in the seat when Potter strode out. He stopped short when he saw her, evidently surprised

'What are you doing here?' he asked, his eyes narrowing with suspicion

'Studying', she snapped back, 'if you've bothered to notice, the library is used for studying. And right now we are in the library'

'Oh, but the library isn't only used for studying Evans' Potter winked at her

Lily scowled back at him

'Do you want a demonstration, dear Lily flower?'

'Don't call me that' Lily growled

'Of course Evans, you're no flower' Potter smirked at her, 'I'll come up with a better name, don't fret Evans'

'Go before I hex you' she scowled and turned back to the dusty book

'History of Magic?' asked Potter as he sat next to her, filling in Severus's vacant seat. Briefly, Lily wondered where Sev had disappeared.

'Is this yours?' Potter held out a scroll. Lily took it from him and realized that it was Sev's.

'No, it's Sev's' she said and placed the scroll in her bag. When she looked up again, she saw Potter glaring at her.

'You were here with Snivellus?'

'Don't call him that' Lily said heatedly

'Where'd he run off to, leaving you all alone?'

'He had somethig to do'

'Like practicing the dark arts with his slimy Slytherins?' he asked evenly

'Sev doesn't practice the dark arts' she shot back at him

'How do you know Evans? He's always so careful to hide it when you're around'

'I know him better than you do, Potter. And even if he does practice them, at least he's careful to do it in secrecy, which is more than I can say about you lot'

'Us lot? You don't know what we do, Evans'

'Going around, searching for restricted books? Are you sure you aren't practicing the dark arts?' Lily said mockingly.

Potter stared at her for a moment and Lily saw his hazel eyes turn black. She realized her mistake and swore in her mind. Before she could open her mouth to backpedal, Potter had straightened up and yanked her chair towards him

'What did you hear?' he snarled, 'how much did you fucking hear?'

'Nothing' Lily gasped

'Don't you lie to me Evans'

Lily could feel his breath on her and struggled for air. He had held her against her own chair. Her arms were pinned to her sides and she couldn't reach her wand

'I swear, I didn't hear anything. Only the part where you were all talking about the restricted books'

Lily looked into his black eyes and after a moment, Potter relented. He let go off her and she slumped backwards, taking in deep gulps of air and massaging her neck.

'Already following in Snivellus's footsteps aren't you? Spying, lying and cheating' he said contemptuously and walked away without a backward glance

Her heart was still racing wildly. Her hands shook as she dusted her robes and anger ignited within her.

Wolfsbane. Wolfsbane.

Wolfsbane. Where in Merlin's name did she hear it?

xoxoxoxo

'I will fail my OWLs' declared Marlene as she walked in the portrait hole

Rebekah yawned pointedly, 'Join the rest of us'

Marlene curled up next to her. The last few weeks had been near torture. The teachers had piled assignments and homework on them, as they were homebound in another few days.

'What happens if we actually fail our OWLs?' Peter sat across them, his small face lined with worry

Marlene smiled kindly at him, 'you won't fail, Pete'

'I will in Herbology' he said miserably

Even Rebekah felt a small twinge of pity at his desolate and sad face

'We could help you'

'Really?' Peter's face lit up

'Really'

'Oh, hey Mary' he addressed Mary McDonald, behind Rebekah and Marlene.

Mary McDonald smiled when she saw Peter. She sat down next to him and noticed Rebekah and Marlene

'I haven't seen all of you in ages' she gushed

'That's because you've been so busy with Jeremiah' Marlene pointed out

'True' Mary crossed her legs and pouted, 'but don't you all miss me?' Mary's curls bobbed as she tilted her head

'We miss you so much, Mare. It feels as though I shall die from my burning longing for you' Rebekah spoke with a straight face. Mary scowled at her but soon joined Peter laughing

'I suppose I deserved that' she spoke and sighed

'I've missed you Mare' Marlene said simply and Mary smiled at her. She then frowned

'Is it me or those cups you stole from my closet?' she asked and Marlene grinned cheekily at her, 'have any of you done any studying for the OWLs?'

'None'

'Oh shut up, Marlene Adams. I know that you've memorized you charms book' said Rebekah, 'have you done any?' she asked Mary

'None. I can't concentrate, there's just so much going out there' she said softly and closed her eyes.

Rebekah, Marlene and Peter didn't say anything. They knew exactly what Mary was talking about.

It was the war, thought Marlene. It was all because of the stupid war. She remembered watching a second year sobbing hysterically in the Great Hall yesterday afternoon, after being informed by Sprout that her father had been killed. Children that young shouldn't have to know that sort of pain. It was just wrong. They shouldn't have had to deal with death and loss so early in life.

Her thoughts were scattered to the wind as she heard the portrait swing open. Lily climbed in, looking disheveled.

'What happened to you?' Mary asked

'Been making out in broom closets' said Peter with a small chuckle

Lily collapsed on the couch.

'Was in the library'

'I didn't know books could be so arousing and passionate'

'Shut up, Rebekah'

'Here, McGonagall wanted me to give you this. Said it was a matter of emergency' Lily handed a piece of parchment over to Rebekah and shifted her heavy body next to Marlene. She laid her head down in Marlene's lap and grinned at Mary who had been trying to throw a pillow at her head

Rebekah took the scrap of parchment and unfurled it.

'How's Jeremiah?' asked Lily

'Don't ask her anything about him', warned Peter, 'she won't shut up'

Mary scowled at Peter and threw the pillow at him instead

'Going back home this winter?' Marlene asked

The three of them nodded.

'Rebekah, are you going home for Christmas?' asked Peter

Rebekah looked up and met Peter's soft chocolate eyes. She shook her head.

'I can't' she said vacantly and showed him the slip of parchment in answer to his question

_'Ms. Ieremia, we regret to inform you about the demise of Adrian Ieremia'_

Peter looked up at her blank face. Lily and Mary were still laughing about Jeremiah but Marlene had noticed the strained tension in Rebekah's face.

'What is it?' she asked quietly

Rebekah stared at the parchment in confusion. Adrian? But she had seen him just last summer

'…_demise of Adrian Ieremia'_

Realization trickled slowly into her as the frostiness of what the words implied struck her. She looked into the fire, detachedly. She had watched students bursting into sobs of grief as they were told that their families had been murdered by the Death Eaters. The Dark Mark was a common picture in the Daily Prophet, with the number of deaths being reported increasing as the days went by. It seemed almost absurd happening to her – unreal and bizarre.

'Adrian's dead' she said hollowly

The colour drained from Marlene's face. Lily seemed to have overheard Rebekah because she froze amid her laughter.

'Adrian's dead?' she echoed, lilting the end to make it into a question

Rebekah looked back into the fire, too tired to give a coherent answer. She felt her eyes dry with the tears that wouldn't come.

'Are you okay?' she heard someone say, but their voice seemed far away

The flames flickered and Rebekah was suddenly reminded of the time when Adrian had told her that stars were giant balls of fiery gas that held magical wishes within them. She had been only eight at that time. Their parents had been killed when Rebekah was barely three, and that year, Adrian had taken her to Transylvania. They had stayed in a small cottage by the countryside, a place Rebekah grew to call home. After visiting their parents' grave, they lay on the grass in the meadow, looking at the expanse of sky above them. The mountains were a shadow in the distance and Rebekah could smell wet mud and freshly mowed grass.

'_Adrian?' she asked her brother, lying next to her_

'_Yes, Ina' he answered her, his voice thick with an emotion she didn't recognize_

'_Where are tata and mama now?' she asked in her little voice_

_Adrian turned to look at her. His eyes were clouded, Rebekah saw._

'_Oh, Ina. They're here now' he said tenderly and held her hand_

'_Where?' she craned her neck_

'_No, no. Here' he pointed towards the heavens and Rebekah let her head fall back onto the grass. She could millions of sparkling lights suspended in the dark drape they called sky_

'_In the stele?' she asked dubiously and heard Adrian laugh_

'_Above the stele. Above the sky, above us all. They're watching us now Ina' Adrian said softly and Rebekah smiled_

'_Hi, tata. I miss you, and mama too' she said simply_

_Adrian felt the tears swell up at the sound of her small voice and tried to repress them within._

'_What are the stele then?' she asked suddenly_

_Adrian looked at his younger sister. Her eyes were wide open, innocence and wonder pooling midst of the black. Her hair was braided in two pigtails and she looked at him with puzzlement in her face. Their parents used to call her 'Ileana' – a bright, shining star. A stele._

'_The stele are huge balls of fire'_

_Rebekah wrinkled her tiny nose in disappointment_

'_They don't have magic?'_

_Adrian laughed_

'_They do. They are balls of flame with a magical wish in the middle of them'_

'_Really?'_

'_Really'_

_Rebekah looked longingly at the sky_

'_What did you wish for?' Adrian asked_

_Rebekah looked at him. His face looked peaceful and his heavy eyelids were closed. She hurriedly looked at the stars and picked out brightest one. She squeezed her eyes shut. I wish that Adrian and I will be together always, she silently wished in her mind._

'_It's a secret' she said as she opened her eyes, a smile on her little face_

Rebekah smiled, she'd almost forgotten that he used to call her Ina. A sob choked her abruptly and she swallowed it with difficulty.

'Rebekah, are you okay?' she heard Marlene's distant voice

'Adrian is dead' she repeated. Her voice sounded strange to her ears.

'_Be safe' Rebekah looked into Adrian's eyes, unwilling to depart_

'_I will be' he said with the ghost of a smile, 'do well in your OWLs'_

_Rebekah grinned and hugged him_

'_I'll always be there for you' he whispered softly_

'Rebekah, Rebekah' Marlene touched her shoulder gently

Rebekah seemed to stir out of her reprieve and she looked at Marlene. Marlene was startled to see her black eyes unfocused and blank. She focused them on Marlene's face and Marlene felt an involuntary shudder pass through her.

'He said he'd always be there for me' said Rebekah, her voice faltering

Marlene pulled her in a hug, trying unsuccessfully to gulp back the tears. No one deserved to feel like this, she thought fiercely. No one deserved to feel the loss of someone they loved, a loss through violence and murder. Not toddlers, children, adults or the elderly. She hugged Rebekah tighter, trying to tell her that she would always be there even if Adrian wasn't able to.

Rebekah felt hands stroking her hair gently and knew they belonged to Lily. She looked up and met green eyes, softened with pain and understanding. Lily gave her a sad smile as their eyes locked. Rebekah watched impassively as a tear slid down her nose.

'It's okay to let go' Lily whispered softly as the tears started to stream.

They stayed that way for a long time, until the embers of the fire were reduced to a smoldering red. They held onto each other, each within a world of their own. The blonde vowed silently and savagely to protect and fight for what was right while the one in black let her barriers shatter and grief shroud her heaving shoulders. The fiery one encased them, promising to remain and love. And that was how they stayed, in the arms of loyalty and compassion, as the skies outside turned dark and revealed sparkling points of light in their wake.

xoxoxoxo

Marlene woke with a start and wiped at her mouth, glancing at the rest of the compartment. She grinned self-consciously as she met Remus's gaze. She was going back home for the holidays and dread had started to fill in her stomach slowly. Maybe she ought to have stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. Her parents had never been supportive of anything she did, they had always preferred Daniel over her. She scowled as she remembered their reaction at the start of their year.

Marlene Adams had never wanted the prefect's badge. She was fully aware that Lily would receive it and yet, she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she had gotten the badge instead. She could nearly hear her mother's snide voice, remarking on her inability to secure a position of responsibility. Daniel had been a Ravenclaw prefect during his schooling. He had scored perfectly on his OWLs as well as NEWTs and was currently employed in the Foreign Affairs department at the Ministry Of Magic. Marlene rolled her eyes in annoyance and turned away from the window.

'You're coming to stay with me' said James firmly, looking at Rebekah

Rebekah gaped at him and fidgeted with her jacket

'I can't James' she said uncomfortably

'Of course you can' he said

'But your parents –'

'Would be delighted to receive you' he interrupted, 'I've already written to them. Besides, we've got a million rooms that are now at your disposal.'

'I have to attend the funeral' she said quietly

'I'll accompany you' he said and looked at her, 'you can't possibly live in Transylvania for each break' he said softly, 'you can come and live with us after you've sorted everything there'

Rebekah nodded, seeing no way out from this proposal

'Thanks James' she added and he smiled warmly at her

Lily overheard the conversation and was momentarily surprised at Potter's behavior. She had been about to offer Rebekah her place, but she knew that if she asked now, she and Potter would most likely get into a fight about it. And right now, she didn't want to fight in front of Rebekah. She tucked her arm into hers timidly and squeezed her hand as an apology. Rebekah understood and squeezed her hand back.

xoxoxoxo

'Bye!' Lily called out to everyone one last time as she turned her back on them. She pushed her trolley and hushed Arya, who had started to hoot dolefully.

'Excited?' asked Severus as he joined her

'Very' she replied, her spirits rising as she thought about her family

'What about Petunia? Is she still jealous that she's only a muggle?'

'Severus!' Lily exclaimed and hit him on his shoulder, 'don't say that. She's not a muggle, she's my sister'

'Same thing, really'

Lily huffed and sped up, leaving Snape behind

'Fine, I'm sorry' he said as he hurried along to catch up

'Don't you ever say something like that about Tuney' she said fiercely

'I won't' he said meekly, his greasy hair falling over his eyes

'What are you doing for your birthday?' she asked after a moment of silence.

Snape was startled. It had completely escaped his mind that his birthday was around the corner

'The usual' he said dryly and Lily looked at him with pity in her eyes.

She touched his shoulder briefly and smiled

'I have a surprise this year, though'

'For my birthday?'

'No, idiot. For the day when you realize you're exceedingly thick'

Snape merely looked bemused

Lily sighed

'Of course, for your birthday Sev'

They had reached the entrance of the station. Lily scanned the crowd and spotted her mother. She waved enthusiastically, nearly hitting Snape's face

'Mum!' she yelled

Esther Evans broke into a smile as she saw her younger daughter wave. She watched as Lily approached, along with Severus. Esther rapidly wrapped them both in hugs.

'How was your term, Severus?' she asked

'It was quite good Mrs. Evans, been studying for the OWLs' he said politely and Esther smiled at him. Severus had been Lily's childhood friend and Esther had been delighted to learn later that he too was a wizard. She had been terribly anxious and concerned about sending her daughter away to a boarding school, where she would supposedly learn to cultivate her 'magic'.

She eyed his long locks and wondered abstractedly how he would look if he was rid of his greasy hair and had gotten himself a decent trim.

'Where's Tuney?' Lily asked

'She's over at Emily's. She'll be back home tomorrow'

Lily pouted and Esther gently stroked her flaming red hair

'She doesn't have many opportunities to go out like you do, Lil'

Lily knew it was true and bit her lip. She helped Severus and her mom laden the trunk of the car with their baggage.

'Will you make plum cake this year too?' she asked excitedly once they had settled in the car

'I'll lad it with even more sugar and butter this year, seeing as you're on a diet'

'Diet?' Snape asked curiously

'Mum!' Lily said indignantly, 'no, I'm not a diet Sev. Look at me' she swung her arms around to imitate a gorilla but Snape managed not to laugh

Her mum shook her head in the driver's seat and chuckled. A peaceful silence descended on them and Lily found the gentle movement of the car ride tucking her into slumber.

She blinked lazily, her eyes laden with sleep as the car pulled into the drive.

'Visit soon!' Esther called as Severus bid his farewell

'Bye' Lily waved and hugged him hurriedly

'Is Severus the reason you're trying to lose weight?' her mother asked Lily curiously as they entered the house

'No' Lily said, aghast at the thought, 'we're just friends'

Her mom looked dubious

'I swear mum, we're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less' Lily grimaced and ran into her room. Her mother was unbelievably embarrassing at times. She lay down on her bed and her thoughts drifted.

She remembered how sincere Potter had looked when he had offered his place to Rebekah. Maybe he was a different person beneath, letting her see only what she wanted to see as Remus had said earlier in the year.

An image of Severus being hexed in the corridor, back in the beginning of October came unbidden into her mind. She scowled.

James Potter might fool anyone with his pretense at caring, but Lily knew him for what he was – a bully.

xoxoxoxo

Alice cautiously knocked on the large wooden door. She had sent a letter ahead, he should've known that she was coming. Nevertheless, it was eerily silent and for a moment Alice felt her heart leap in worry. It was stilled however, when she heard rapid footsteps approach the door. She sighed in relief and relaxed the grip on her wand. The door flew open and she faced a middle aged wizard with brown hair. He pointed his wand at her and Alice sighed.

'What is my favourite flavor of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean?' he growled

'Your first preference is blood, the next is grass and the third preference is lemon'

The wizard grunted in satisfaction and let her in.

'You didn't let me ask my question' she said

'Ask' he called, disappearing into the kitchen

'What is my maiden name?'

'Kyleigh. Alice Kyleigh Brighton'

Alice's father reemerged with two mugs of hot cocoa. Alice murmured thanks and sipped her chocolate

'How has your term been so far?' Alaric Brighton asked

'It's been fairly good' she replied evenly

'Why did you come home this year?'

Alice sighed. There was no beating around the bush with her father.

'I thought I'd feel safer with you' she said quietly, looking into her mug

'Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world'

'I know' she snapped

'So, what's the real reason you came back?'

Alice avoided her father's question and looked at the photograph that hung on the wall across them. It didn't move as all wizarding pictures did, instead the occupants of the photograph remained still, their smiles etched on their faces.

Her father stood tall and proud, behind a woman with long hair in the photograph. He held her hand in a loving embrace and both their smiles were warm. She was the woman who had given birth to Alice. Her name was Kyleigh.

Kyleigh was a muggle, with no gift of magic. Alaric had fallen in love with her beauty and wit, and they had married young. Alice only knew the story because she had accidently overheard her aunts talking last Christmas.

With accordance to the laws laid by the Ministry, Alaric was forced to keep his magical abilities a secret. However, with marriage, the bond was broken and he revealed his true self to Kyleigh. Instead of being fascinated and accepting of Alaric's true nature, Kyleigh had rejected him. She cringed from his magic and began to harbor a hatred towards the wizarding community. She left the night Alice had been born, unable to tolerate the notion that even her daughter would have magical blood in her system.

Alice sighed and tore her gaze away from the photograph. She took another sip from the mug. She could feel her father's eyes on her face, searching for an answer

'What?' she asked shortly

'I just want to know what happened, you're usually never home'

Alice jiggled her foot, unsure of how to answer her father. She had been rattled after she had heard what happened to Rebekah's brother, Adrian.

'I wanted to see you' she said quietly

Alaric Brighton seemed to understand. He remained silent and for a moment, the only sounds that could be heard were the winds whistling through the gaps in the windows.

'Who was it?' he asked, surprisingly gentle

'Adrian Ieremia' she answered dully, not questioning how her father knew what had bothered her

'I knew him' mused Alaric and Alice looked up in astonishment

'He was working with me'

Alice tried to not to choke on her drink. She had never heard her father talk about his work before

'He was brave and exceedingly bright' he mused aloud

'What were you working on?' she asked curiously

Alaric eyed his daughter and laughed

'I'll tell you some day when you're a bit older, but not today'

Alice sighed. She got up from where she was sitting.

'Could we have potatoes and pasta for dinner?' she asked

'Of course' Alaric replied with a smile, hurrying after his daughter into the kitchen.

xoxoxoxo

'You didn't have to come', Rebekah said, 'the both of you'

Remus and James simply shrugged and continued to follow her through the faint path

'It's beautiful here' James said as he looked around them

They were in Transylvania for Adrian's funeral. The weather was cold and the harsh wind lashed across their faces, numbing their senses. The mountains about them were white, and glistened as the sunlight wove through the snowflakes. Remus and James brought shovels with them, as they walked, in compensation for their inability to perform magic outside school.

James could hear the crackle of wood and the faint whistle of a birdsong echo through the mountains. He felt almost serene, in a land that seemed so foreign and far away. Remus pushed James to hurry along.

'Tonight's the full moon' he whispered as their shoulders met for an instant

James looked at Remus whose eyes were filled with dread and panic.

'I should've have never come' he muttered and James kicked snow into his boots

'We have a fairly good chance of discovering what wolfsbane exactly does and you're not going to blow away our prospects' James responded, glowering at the other Marauder.

'What are both of you talking about in hushed tones?' Rebekah called over her shoulder

'Nothing. James just wet himself with all the snow' Remus said cheerfully and trotted forward, leaving a disgruntled Marauder behind

'Rebekah, do you know anything about the local folklore?' Remus asked

'Remus, I grew up here', Rebekah looked him in the eye, 'of course I know everything that has to be known'

'Do you know anything about wolfsbane?'

'Wolfsbane?' Rebekah stopped walking, 'why?'

'Just curious', Remus replied smoothly, not missing a beat, 'came across it in a book and I just wanted to know its etymology'

For the millionth time, Remus blessed his mother for installing the nerdy bookworm in him

'Wolfsbane is usually connected to lycanthropy' she spoke as they walked along, 'lycanthropy didn't originate in Transylvania though. It's a common misconception really. The real origins of the werewolves and wolfsbane are Germany, and the other Slavic nations, but not Transylvania. People started to associate vampires with Transylvania only after that delusional muggle related Dracula with the country. Soon, every were creature was presumed to have its origins in Transylvania, making it a popular tourist attraction.'

'So Transylvania isn't the home of the vampires?'

Rebekah shook her head.

'Technically, it's Wallachia that's responsible for the lore. It used to be a haven for vampires, they served as aristocrats in the court and ruled over much of Romania until Vlad the Impaler went wild with bloodlust'

'So there's no possibility that I would unearth any information about wolfsbane around these parts?' Remus asked dejectedly as he surveyed the frost covered peaks

'You could ask the local residents for more information. There is a small wizarding village across the valley that you could visit'

'Rebekah?' James asked suddenly. Remus turned around, recognizing worry in his voice

'Yeah?' she called back

'Why does it look darker?'

'The sun sets pretty much faster here than compared to England and besides, it is December'

'The sun sets faster?' Remus echoed

'Yeah, in a few hours we'll be able to see the moon'

'How far way is your cottage?' he asked, apprehension running through his veins. James put a hand on his arm.

'A distance of approximately fifteen to thirty minutes'

James looked at Remus, sudden panic surging through him. They were in the countryside with no closed sanctuaries. In less than two hours, a werewolf controlled only by its primal instinct and blood thirst would start its hunt. And nothing would keep them safe.

* * *

And now I shall say my apologies. I am so sorry. It wasn't a block, I was just...sidetracked? Yeah, sidetracked. By GOT  
Have anyone of you seen the episodes or read the series? I'm still reeling in shock and amazement. It's simply addictive.  
And yes, it is the reason why my update has been postponed. Um.

'Stele' actually means 'stars' in Romanian

OH. Before I forget, I did edit the previous chapters and although there's nothing very new and important I've added, I did include a scene between Lily and Petunia in the first chapter.  
I've already got the next chapter half penned, so it'll be a much faster update, I promise ^^

Please, please review?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. HP.

Apologies for the late update? Ah well, if you're even reading my fic.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

_I'm on the run from what I've become_  
_And this life like suicide_  
_Runs at a lot of different speeds_  
_And I know they don't owe me anything_  
_Not after what I've done_

_-Space And The Woods, Marina And The Diamonds_

**THE CURSE OF THE MOON**

* * *

James Potter dreaded a plethora of things, he had always feared being second best, losing a quidditch match to Slytherin and even losing Evans to someone else who might be more worthy than him. These simply lurked beneath his exterior, masking themselves in his mold and subtly altering his actions; and James breathed and lived with them within him, loathing the weakness it brought in its wake. Nevertheless, they were but mere petty terrors of a boy trying to grow up to be the man he was destined to be.

If it must be put simply, James had never felt true fear before tonight.

And as the moon reached its apex in the sky, extending its silver tendrils over the haunted stones, James Potter felt fear for the first time. Its icy hands gripped him in their steel embrace, turning his blood to fire as it pounded through his veins. It was not the last time he would feel it, but it was certainly his first.

It was hunt, a hunt to death.

James knew what was hunting them in the darkness, and the knowledge caused horror to rage within him. It wouldn't stop until its mouth howled red and bright crimson. They were in the middle of a lone country, surrounded by an endless bout of mountains and thick forests.

He felt her shift her foot next to him, cautiously and he glanced at her to see her stand straight, her wand held in an attack stance. Her eyes were dilated with fear at the unknowing darkness and yet she held her head defiantly, prepared to protect them.

The Gryffindor courage, thought James.

He tried to grip his wand tightly with his sweaty palms, attempting to mimic her actions. He could feel his pulse racing and it held him frozen as they waited in silence.

xoxoxoxo

Rebekah held the door of the cottage open

'Welcome', she said with a wry smile that didn't quite touch her cold eyes

The walls were whitewashed a clean white. A small fireplace was present at the end of the house, decorated with wreaths of dried rosemary and sage. Wicker chairs and soft pillows decorated the smooth, polished floor. Four beds were carved into the wall across the fireplace. A fragrance of spices and leather filled Remus's nostrils as he stepped over the threshold.

James noted his surroundings – it was small, but undeniably filled with warmth, something that James would have appreciated under ideal conditions.

'Merlin, shit'

He turned back to look at Remus's face but met Rebekah's cool black eyes instead

'I'm not talking about the house' he added quickly, aware of how he might have sounded

Rebekah shrugged

'It won't hold' he said softly when Remus joined him by the fireplace

'Do you want me to light a fire?' Rebekah interrupted as she sat on one of the plush cushions, tucking in her feet underneath her

'We'll go out for firewood, a little later' Remus smiled at her

'Chains might hold' he continued quietly

James looked at his friend, clearly appalled by the idea

'No, I won't chain you' he said, shocked

'You don't have much of an option James'

'I'm not going to chain you though' he replied firmly

'And why not?'

There was a trace of faint irritation in Remus's voice

'I – I can't' James ran a hand through his hair, 'it's not right. I know you, and we're friends and we're the Maraude–'

'I really don't think the werewolf in me wants to be a Marauder, James. Rather, it would take immense pleasure in ripping your and Rebekah's throat to satisfy its blood lust'

'We'll think of another way then. But not chains, Remus'

'Stop' Remus said

'Stop what?' asked James, confused.

Remus looked up and James could see a whirl of emotion cross his face

'Just stop trying to do the right thing all the time'

'I don't –'

'Yes you do, James Charlus Potter. And right now, you need to stop. Sometimes, doing the right thing involves sacrificing some of your morals'

'It wouldn't be the right thing then' James pointed out

Remus nearly cried out in frustration. Exasperation was building inside him.

'I am going to turn in less than five flippin' hours. We're in the countryside, with no possible fucking way to restrain the monster I turn into. I can already feel my eyesight becoming sharper'

James looked troubled, and opened his mouth but Remus didn't give him the chance

'I won't remember you. How often do I need to tell you this, before it gets in that impossibly thick head of yours? I can kill you. I know I can. And if it isn't you, it might be someone else. Is having blood on your hands – blood of an innocent, better than having to chain up your best friend?'

'What?' Rebekah stared at them, clearly bemused at overhearing their conversation.

James and Remus ignored her completely.

'Okay' James said quietly and Remus nodded in relief. He winced as a spasm of pain shot through his body

'But you need to know that I don't want to do it'

'I know, James' Remus said with a small smile

James cleared his throat and looked around him

'Where do we get chains though?'

'Blackened body of Circe, what is the point of magic if you can't use it when you need it the most?' Remus cursed as he fingered his wand in his pocket

'Rebekah, do you know anywhere we can find chains? Strong and durable ones?' asked James, turning to face her

'Tell me what's happening first' Rebekah crossed her arms in front of her

'We'll tell you later' said James

'Now, we're not going anywhere. If you need those chains, tell me first' she scowled

Remus growled. He wrenched her up forcibly and held her face towards his by her chin

'Unless you want to die in these hills tonight, you will tell me where to find the chains'

Rebekah stared at him. Surprise, amazement, anger and curiosity flitted through her face. Remus let her go abruptly and rubbed his burning eyes

'I'm sorry Rebekah, it's just –'

'There are ruins of a castle, further up' she interrupted him, her face now unreadable

'Where?' James had already strode out of the cottage

'I could take you there'

James looked at Remus and came to a mutual agreement

'Too dangerous' said James

'You won't find it without me'

Remus sighed in resignation

'Fine. How long will it take though?' he asked as he and Rebekah joined James outside

'Twenty minutes' Rebekah fastened the door shut

'Let's go' said James, looking at the dusk filled wilderness

Rebekah walked ahead of them, leading them near the forests.

'What if the chains don't hold?' Remus asked James

'They'll hold' he replied

'But what if they don't?'

'They will' James smiled at Remus with assurance and Remus visibly relaxed

James looked in front, his brows furrowed in thought. He was aware of the danger he was leading himself and Rebekah into, and if the chains didn't hold against a blood thirsty animal, then James knew that he and Rebekah wouldn't live to see the sunrise.

'We're here'

Tufts of grass and long slender weed grew between the black stone blocks that lay scattered around the plain. Although once it must have approached the size of Hogwarts, the castle now lay dying and forgotten. A lone tower stood midst the broken chambers, lamenting a haunting melody as the wind flew between its crevices. Banners that had fluttered with the same wind now lay torn and scattered amongst the cold stones. They were colorless as though the darkness and emptiness had drained them of their colors.

Remus walked into one of the surviving structures and whistled to them

'Here'

Rebekah handed him an aflame torch as they stood in the darkness. He looked at her in amazement and she showed him the rags and wooden stakes she had brought.

'You're amazing' he said and Rebekah just nodded, dismissing him

Remus held his torch high, throwing long shadows as light danced around him. He could make out that the stones were intricately carved with runes.

'There's a dungeon nearby. You'll find your chains there' Rebekah said, handing James a torch, her quiet voice echoing eerily in the dark

James proceeded slowly forward, his eyes scanning the ground for any indicators.

'There' Rebekah pointed after ten minutes of searching

Remus squinted in the darkness and lowered the light. He could just make out the bare outline of a stairway

'Rebekah could you hold this and wait here?'

Remus shrugged out of his jacket and slipped his wand into its innermost pocket. He handed the jacket into her outstretched arms and he descended the stairs slowly with James close behind him.

xoxoxoxo

'Come on'

Rebekah started at the sound and whipped around to see James

'Where's Remus?' she asked

'You'll see' James answered and started to walk, dragging Rebekah by her shoulder. She cursed as she stumbled on a loose rock and wrenched free of his grip.

'Where are we going?' she removed Remus's wand from his jacket and put it into her own pocket

'You'll see'

Rebekah scowled. They reached outside the structure and Rebekah looked up at the sky. It was a tempest of cerulean and indigo. There were faint clouds present midst the turbulence. A gust of wind from the far south suddenly pulled the clouds back as the curtains on stage to reveal the silvery orb that hung in the sky. The moon was full.

A sudden howl pierced the night's silence. It cut across the stillness as sharp as a knife. The howl sounded again. It seemed unearthly, monstrous and hungry for fresh blood.

Every month, on the day the moon reached its apex, the night housed the creature of darkness. Tonight was no different. The moon looked on, as the cries and howls of the creature echoed for eons.

Tonight was the night of the lycanthrope.

James freezed in his tracks and looked back. Worry etched his face and Rebekah felt sudden trepidation. She could hear faint sounds of shuffling and the crude clanks of metal chains being ripped open

'Come on' James hissed at her as he grabbed her hand.

He started to run and Rebekah could hear the sounds of stones being shattered. Adrenalin raced through her bloodstream and she ran along James

'There'

She grabbed James and headed for the entrance of a ruined hallway, the arch yawned its welcome. James hurriedly took the torch from her hand and threw it at the grass where it smoldered dead.

'What was that?' Rebekah half whispered

James ignored her and instead kept his eyes focused on the moonlit courtyard, his senses tingling

'Remus!' Rebekah exclaimed suddenly and shook James's arm

'He's fine' James replied curtly

'We left him in the middle of nowhere, at least you did' she said accusingly

James simply shrugged, which infuriated Rebekah more. She made a mental note in the back of her mind to side with Lily the next time they discussed James Potter

'How do you know if that beast out there won't harm him?' Rebekah asked, her eyes flashing furiously at James's lack of concern

'I said he's fine' he snapped

Rebekah was taken aback. True, James was exceedingly arrogant but his loyalty to the Marauders knew no bounds. Whether it was getting detention together or sticking up for them, especially Peter, James Potter would willingly die for his friends. And yet, here he was with her, crouching behind an arch, not worried about Remus. His shoulders were hunched and his eyes were fixed on the moonlit ruins beyond them.

She had never seen him like this. Something was amiss

'Aren't you worried about him?'

'Right now, I'm worried about keeping us both alive' James whispered as another howl pierced the night

Her tolerance and assertions about James's loyalty rapidly evaporated

'Unlike you, I care about the people I live and breathe with. Especially my friends' she said coldly as she stood up straight from her half crouch. She started to make her way towards the ruins, gripping her wand

'Where are you going?' hissed James

'To help Remus, unlike his fellow Marauder' she said scathingly

James gripped her hand and pulled her back

'Let me go' she yelled and James covered her mouth hurriedly.

He glanced around furtively and removed his hand from her mouth

'Are you fucking stupid?' he whispered heatedly

'Do your friends mean nothing to you?'

'You have no idea how much they mean to me' he said, his eyes narrowing

'How can you just let Remus –'

'You don't know anything about Remus', he said in a flat voice

Rebekah opened her mouth to retaliate angrily when James suddenly pressed her against the wall. They were mere inches apart and Rebekah could feel his warm breath on her neck. She saw his shoulders tense. He lifted his face to her level and she could see fear in his hazel eyes. Rebekah didn't doubt that anything James Potter was scared of would send her running across the mountains of Transylvania. She gripped her wand tighter in her right hand, her nerves tingling with the unknowing of what was coming after them in the moonlit night.

'Move'

It was just a breathe across her ears, but nevertheless she understood and together they slid further away from the ornate arch.

The howl sounded closer this time and Rebekah felt her legs turn molten. The image of Remus in the ruins alone prickled her blood.

'Remus' she said aloud

She saw the blood run out James's face and bit her lip, apprehensive suddenly of what she had done. She heard sounds of shuffling and the unspoken apology died on her lips. James turned around slowly and flattened himself against the wall, next to Rebekah.

The sounds of shuffling came closer. James felt a moment of anger at Rebekah and then it faded swiftly, replaced by fear.

It was fucking stupid, he thought as he waited, his back pressed against the cold stone wall.

The Sorting Hat was a sham. He didn't belong in Gryffindor, he had the courage of a seal. He was certain that at the moment, he was terrified, terrified of being killed, turned or mutilated. It should've placed him in Hufflepuff. He had more loyalty running through his veins than courage.

He heard low growls and his pace quickened. It had caught their scent. He glanced sideways at Rebekah and was surprised to see fear in her dark eyes. He locked his eyes with her and she understood him in a heartbeat.

Rebekah looked back into the darkness. She saw yellow eyes gleaming at her and felt her heart catch in her throat. She mimicked James and moved warily towards the arch at the other end of the passage. The yellow eyes seemed to fade with the distance and she sighed in visible relief. It had been her frenzied imagination taking advantage of her fear.

A low growl made her turn back into the darkness and she almost screamed as she saw the beast in front of her. It was a wolf. Not a wolf, Rebekah corrected herself, a werewolf.

Rebekah had been born and brought up in Transylvania. Along with inheriting the name of her ancestors, she had also inherited Transylvania's legacy. Transylvania and her bordering countries ran amok with were creatures that lurked in the night. The hunt had always existed, never to be halted and the children born of magical abilities were brought up amid a world of caution and forbidden knowledge.

The werewolf stared at her with its glowing amber eyes and snarled at her. Its teeth were huge and razor sharp while saliva dripped from its muzzle. It turned its head to regard James standing next to her and growled lowly.

James put one hand on her arm and pulled her back slowly. Rebekah stared at him in confusion. Didn't he know that it was a werewolf?

'Remus' he said slowly

Rebekah wanted to yell at him to tell him that the beast in front of them could kill them both, or worse, turn them. She plunged her nails into his skin, trying to make him understand but he ignored her and the pain.

'Remus, if you're in there', he continued, his throat dry, 'it's James here. Your fellow Marauder, remember?'

The werewolf cocked its large head to one side, its ochre eyes regarded James.

James took a step closer

'We were here for Adrian's funeral'

The creature whined slowly. James sighed, relieved.

'We were all going to go back to my place in a few days'

It was silent and James looked down as he tried to take a step back

'James, look out!' Rebekah screamed

James lifted his eyes to see the werewolf prance and he leaped to the side, tearing the fabric of his shirt with the impact of his fall. He silently thanked his quidditch sessions and the reflexes that had developed as a consequence, and had now taken control of his body

'Run!' he hollered to Rebekah, but she didn't go. Instead she sprinted to his side and pulled him.

Rebekah felt the heat radiating from the creature. Saliva flicked onto her face as the werewolf bared its teeth. They stood paralyzed, unable to move as the beast growled. Rebekah closed her eyes, trying not to think of the blood that would flow as it ripped her throat.

The werewolf threw back its head to howl and Rebekah felt her legs move as James forced her to run

'Come on' he urged and they ran

Rebekah felt her heart explode as they ran across the ruins. She could feel the hot breath of the beast near her leg as it tried to bite her. She tried to quicken her pace, but she was already running as fast as she could. She felt her breath hitch in her throat and tears found their way down her cheek. She blinked her eyes, hating the frustration she felt at her weakness. James changed track and she struggled to keep up, feeling powerless and tired. She recognized the intact towers, carved with their intricate runes as James led them further on.

They had reached the east wing of the castle, Rebekah realized.

A bare flicker of hope filled her as they ran. As she followed James through the narrow passage that directed inside, she could hear the beast slow down. Her legs felt ready to give out but terror propelled her to keep running. She followed James as he sprinted, twisting their path. He took off his shirt without pausing and threw it inside a chamber. Rebekah realized what he was doing. He was trying to scatter their scent. She immediately imitated him and threw her shirt in another corridor. They entered a chamber that overlooked the ruins and here James paused. Rebekah steadied herself against the wall, breathing in huge gasps.

James turned to look at her. For a moment, he was surprised at her lack of clothing but then he scowled.

'You're more prone to being bitten, scratched and hurt'

'You too'

She could feel the walls tremor. The sounds of growls and snarls resounded through the empty tower.

'It'll be here' James said, his eyes flicking from the doorway to Rebekah

'How do we get out?' Rebekah scanned the chamber but it was devoid of any means of escape. Her eyes lingered on the window for a moment but they were too high above the ground.

James walked over her and bent down. He grasped her long skirt in his hands and using his mouth, tore away a piece of cloth.

'It's too short' she said

'For the ground'

He tied it securely to the one of the loops that decorated the window. Rebekah joined him and peered down.

'See that ledge there?'

Rebekah nodded. It was two floors below them. It would be impossible to land on it by simply jumping, but with the cloth as a makeshift rope, they would be able to reach it.

'It's smooth stone from here to the ledge, but beyond it there are crevices in the wall. Watch carefully and put your leg in the right places. Don't fall' he gave her a tight smile

'Aren't you coming?' she asked him incredulously

James shook his head and instead faced the doorway

'I'm not going without you' she stood next to him

James shoved her

'Go'

'I'm not leaving you here' she nearly yelled

She could hear the werewolf closer now, it was merely a few paces away. She saw that James had realized the same thing and he cursed.

'I'm not leaving you'

He slammed her near the window and she felt the breath go out of her.

'You will go' he whispered fiercely, 'I want you to go as far away as you can from here. Don't bring any help, no one should know what happened here'

'But I –'

'You need to live to avenge Adrian. You have an entire life ahead of you. I need you to live. Just promise me that you'll never mention this to anyone'

Rebekah nodded and he let her go

'Go' he said and turned his back on her

Rebekah looked at his bare back for a moment longer and put her foot on the edge. She closed her eyes, knowing it would be easier if she didn't look down. She eased herself down, letting her feet search for the smooth stone of the ledge. As she landed on it, she heard the howl and her blood tingled. Scanning the wall for gaps, she placed her foot gingerly in one of the crevices. She could hear the beast growling and yelping above her and her heart beat painfully against her chest.

She jumped down, rolled on the grass, and looked up at the tower.

She had left James Potter alone with the beast. She looked around her. He had forbidden her to call help and Rebekah decided to trust him for once during the night. He had also told her to get to safety. But she couldn't leave, not with him inside. She felt tears prick at her eyes and rubbed them away angrily, leaving dirty streaks across her face.

She felt weak and inadequate. She didn't know what to do to as fear wreaked havoc in her. She always had considered herself stronger than the others, stronger than even her friends, but in the end, she was no better than any of them. She was just as weak and pathetic as every other girl she had scorned. She was no one in the end.

A howl pierced the night and Rebekah wiped away the lingering tears. She decided what she had to do. She knew she would regret it and yet James's words had contrived the path for her

_'You need to live to avenge Adrian. You have an entire life ahead of you. I need you to live. Just promise me that you'll never mention this to anyone'_

She started to run, picking up speed and refusing to look behind her.

xoxoxoxox

'You're no son of mine' she drawled, her voice heavily laced with contempt and disappointment, 'you are a filthy blood traitor'

Black darkness shrouded the mansion as the sunlight died by the massive doorway, adorned with an ornate doorknob wrought in silver. Cabinets decorated the walls around the hallway, its insides filled with ancient relics and trophies all bearing identical crests and inlays. Perched in the center, a massive tapestry wove out with the same crest decorating its apex.

'_Toujours Pur'_

Three people sat by the mahogany table, a woman and two boys – not men, for they were not men yet. They shared the same features – the black hair, dark brows, thin jawlines and etched cheekbones. And yet, amongst them, one possessed grey eyes, symbolizing his difference

'Mother, please stop'

The youngest of the boys rubbed his straight nose and shrugged his dark hair out of his eyes. The other boy, the boy with the grey eyes, glared at him.

'You've done nothing but disgraced this family'

The woman had luscious long black hair and her heavy eyelashes fluttered as she considered her son. Her face was proud, vain and eerily beautiful with its cold but soft lips, and her flashing eyes. However, a closer look at her face yielded wrinkles and lines near the mouth and forehead, betraying her real age despite the exterior beauty.

'The family of my fathers, the Royal House of Black'

'Since when did we become royal, dear mother? Or is it another of your lapses into a historical discovery?'

Walburga Black's eyes searched her son's face and spied only contempt. She ignored his jib and interlaced her long thin fingers together. She stopped the sigh that threatened to seep out of her lips, at the disappointment and regret she felt. She had been brought up to be aware of the power that flowed in her blood – the blood of a pureblood. She had scorned the muggleborns and blood traitors that had brought dishonor to the wizarding community. But for what greater good had that been, when her son sitting in front of her, was a part of that dishonor?

Walburga Black was the daughter of Pollux Black and Irma Crabbe, the third generation of the Blacks under Phineas Nigellus. She had married Orion Black, the son of Articus Black and Melania MacMillan, also the third generation of the Blacks under Phineas Nigellus. Contempt and disdain for non-purebloods ran through her veins, while the dark arts was as natural to her as her contempt. She had been sorted into Slytherin during her days at Hogwarts and subsequently married Orion to carry on the family heritage.

However what no one foresaw then was the near extinction of the noble house of Black. Orion's sister Lucretia bore the family no child, no heir and her own brother Cygnus simply fathered three daughters. Unless her next brother, Alphard married, the male line of the family would have die out – the female line would contaminate the blood and the ancient house of Black would perish.

When Sirius had been born, Walburga had named him after Orion's grandfather. However, she had always thought of her first born as the star Sirius, bright with hope and talent – a gift midst a crisis. His grey eyes had crinkled with laughter as she had kissed him on the forehead, thanking her ancestors silently. Then another came within the span of two years – Regulus. And although both her sons shared the name of her father's fathers, she had always thought of them as her two stars, burning with darkness and greatness.

Nevertheless, she didn't know when things started to go wrong with her first-born. He had always been a quiet boy, his grey eyes impassive and cold as they were taught to look down on filth. It had reached an extremity when he had been sorted into Gryffindor and pointedly made an attempt to signal his differences.

And now he sat in front of her, his normally emotionless eyes flaming with contempt at their family. Walburga knew that she would have to eventually burn him off the tapestry and her heart ached. It had been different then, to watch in scorn as members of the family were condemned for being blood traitors. But now it was her son, her own son and her insides burned with dull regret and longing to amend things within him. The news that Bellatrix and Narcissa had whispered in her ears had left her in shame and deep disappointment, and she had decided to take matters into her hands if her first born didn't comply.

'You've done nothing but bring disappointment to this House' she continued in her cold voice, 'And now I find you courting a half born whore?' her voice rose as she clenched her hands to stop them shaking

'Who?' Sirius looked confused for a minute

'Esther Wood'

'She is not a whore' said Sirius in a low voice

Walburga nearly spat at him. It was true then, he was courting a half blood. Her inside longing for her son scorched black, replaced with disdain and disgust. He was no son of the Ancient House of Black, he was a blood traitor as the Weasleys and the Smiths.

'Oh she will be' Walburga started to laugh

Sirius looked up, his grey eyes turning hard from the hatred burning within him. He grabbed a silver goblet and flung it at his mother. It never struck her though. It halted midway en route to her forehead.

'Look at you, using your hands like a dirty muggle now' she laughed and snatched the goblet out of the air.

Sirius felt a searing pain in his limbs and he gasped, clenching the table

'Hurts, doesn't it?'

'Mother stop, it's not true' Regulus said

'Shut your worthless mouth' snapped Walburga, 'I wonder how the whore would like to feel this' she jabbed with her wand once more and Sirius clenched his teeth as pain exploded in his body

He kept his eyes open, trying not to succumb to the pain. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing he was weak. He felt the burn of a thousand needles twist into his gut and tear open the walls of his stomach.

'Trying to be brave for the half-blood?' she sneered, 'what will it be next, Sirius? Will you take a mudblood to bed next? I've been told that you're frequently seen in the company of filth and mudbloods. What was her name? Ah, Lily Evans. Will she be next?'

Sirius felt his eyes tearing up and he bit his mouth, trying not to scream. He could feel his muscles tearing apart and the crunch of his bones as though they had splintered into a million pieces. He tasted blood in his mouth as the skin inside tore open.

'I think that's enough for today' Walburga stood up abruptly and walked out of the hall

Sirius fell over, his body screaming in anguish. He could feel tears running down his face as he tried to breathe.

'Sirius, are you okay?' Regulus dropped to his knees and tried to help him

Sirius pushed away his younger brother's arm and got up, his body protesting. He couldn't feel his legs although spasms of pain raced through them.

'I'm fine' he had meant to snap but it came out as a weak whisper.

'I can help you' Regulus said and put an arm around his brother

Sirius pushed him away with all the strength he could muster, and Regulus staggered back

'You told her, didn't you' he said darkly, holding onto the table for support

'About what?'

'Lily Evans, you fucking bastard' Sirius spat at him

Regulus widened his eyes

'I didn't tell her anything, brother'

'Don't call me your brother' spat Sirius

'I didn't tell Mother anything, Sirius. It was most likely Bellatrix, you know how she is'

'Oh I know how she is, dear brother. And you want to be exactly like her don't you, seeping yourself in the dark arts and trying to join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Your Slytherin friends think themselves so clever with all those unforgivable curses don't they? Let me tell you this though. We're going to win this war and you will die with the rest of them, Regulus. I'll kill you myself if I have to' he said, his eyes ablaze and Regulus coiled back, his breath hitching in his throat.

Sirius dragged himself up the heavy wooden staircase, blinded by pain and pushed open the door to his room. Scarlet and golden banners greeted him as he bolted the door and collapsed on the bed. He shut his eyes as the tears started to flow down his perfectly sculpted cheeks.

xoxoxoxo

Lily jumped out of the bed and raced into the bathroom, her red hair flying to keep up with her. She screwed her eyes as she flicked the light switch on and grabbing her toothbrush, she quickly brushed her teeth. She grabbed her wand and pulled a dirty grey sweater over her spaghetti strap. She switched the lights off again and opened the door of her bedroom cautiously. She held her breath as she walked by quietly, past Petunia's bedroom. She hurried down the stairs, nearly tripping over the stairs in her haste and ran into the kitchen. She yanked the white refrigerator open and took out a large cardboard box from within. Grinning slightly, she opened the front door and ran to the park, holding the box awkwardly, in front of her.

She shivered as she felt the cold winter wind blow around her legs. She paced carefully around the park and started as she saw a figure by the swing

'Sev!' she exclaimed in surprise as she saw her best friend sitting on the swing

'Hello' he said silently as he watched her trying to hide the big box

'I told you to come at twelve' she said accusingly

'It's ten minutes to twelve'

'You're still early'

'You're late'

Lily huffed and sat down on a patch of grass, setting the box next to her.

'What is that?' asked Snape, curiously

'Look somewhere else' she replied and shifted so that her back obstructed Snape's view

Snape smiled slightly and looked around the park. It was here that he had first spied Lily and her sister Petunia, on the swings. He remembered how she had laughed as she jumped from the swing, startling both him and Petunia. Her green eyes had been alive with mischief and her red hair swung in the wind. Snape couldn't take his eyes off her and couldn't believe that she had been willing to talk to him, him in his mother's dirty old dress.

Friends always, that was what she had said when they sat in the Express for the first time. Friends no matter which houses we get sorted into.

'Close your eyes!' Lily said excitedly and Snape listened to her

He felt gentle hands steer him and press him down. He abided and sat down on the grass, a quiet smile playing on his lips.

'Happy Birthday!' Lily cried as Snape opened his eyes

Snape felt a vague prickling in his eyes and he blinked away, embarrassed. It was midnight on the ninth of January, his birthday. He had nearly forgotten about it, just as his parents did every year, but she had remembered. Lily Evans had remembered.

'Blow the candles!' she bounced up and down

Snape closed his eyes and blew the candles out

'What did you wish for?' she asked him as she cut the cake with the plastic knife she had brought along

'Something' he answered as he held the sticky piece of cake in his hand. Lily had forgotten the spoons and forks, but he couldn't care less

'I thought you would have forgotten' he said quietly, munching his chocolate cake

'Forgotten?' Lily looked at him as though he had suddenly grown a mandrake for a head, 'are you blooming crazy?' she laughed

'How could I forget Sev? It's your birthday' she licked the icing off her fingers, 'besides, it's the only exciting thing that happens before we go back'

Snape nodded and chewed his cake.

'Can you believe OWLs are so near?' she asked as she set the box aside and closed the lid

'I'm sure you've studied everything already'

'Sev, I'm not you' Lily laughed and lay back on her back. Snape joined her and they both gazed up at the night sky

'I know for a fact that you've read more books than I have in the library'

Lily snorted and closed her eyes. The cold wind toyed with her hair and she felt Snape shift next to her.

'How does it feel to be sixteen?' she asked

'It doesn't feel any different' Snape answered as he watched Lily smile with her eyes closed. She was so breathtakingly beautiful, with her pale skin, auburn hair and her sparkling eyes which lay hidden beneath her eyelids now.

'That reminds me', Lily frowned, opened her eyes and turned to face Snape, 'what's wolfsbane?'

'Wolfsbane?' Snape looked confused. He met Lily's intrigued green eyes

'I know I've heard it somewhere but I can't seem to remember'

'It's a herb. Also known as monkshood or aconitum'

'What does it do?'

'Well, it depends'

'On what?' Lily raised her arms and tried to join the stars with her fingers, she laughed after a moment at her sheer childishness and let her arm drop

'What does it depend on?' she asked again

'On the uses. We use it in potions for the Cogitationecis Potion, or for healing draughts for colds and headaches.'

'Oh' Lily said

'But' said Snape slowly

'But?'

'They say that wolfsbane is a possible ingredient to weaken the effects of lycanthropy'

'Lycanthropy?' Lily asked, stunned

'I'm not sure however, there exists no specific potion or draught that claims such properties'

'Lycanthropy' Lily echoed and stared at the sky

The lights blinked down at her, as her thoughts were scattered. What were the Marauders planning to do and why did they need wolfsbane? Lily frowned at the night stars, trying to recall the conversation.

'Where did you hear it?' asked Snape

'I overheard someone saying it' she said and it was the truth, she had overheard the Marauders saying it

'Remember when we talked of Azkaban?' Lily said suddenly, mirth bubbling in her

'You were terrified of the dementors, nearly sure that they would be here to carry you off anytime'

'I miss that'

Snape looked at her mystified

'Not knowing', Lily closed her eyes once again and sighed, 'it was so different and wondrous, almost as though I was living in a fantasy woven by sunshine and starlight. I was so naïve and so young, and look now what the wondrous dream has brought me through its knowledge and awareness. A war'

'They won't do anything to you' he said quietly, but Lily didn't reply back

Beneath the night sky, where dawn was barely stirring in the east, they lay on the grass for a long time, each one entwined in their own thoughts.

'Lily!'

Lily's eyes flew open and she sat up straight

'Lily Evans!'

'Rebekah?' Lily said aloud and stood up from the grass

'What is it?' Snape asked her

'I think I heard Rebekah'

Lily started to run towards the house, closely followed by Snape

'Lily!' Rebekah shouted in relief when she saw her

'What happened?' Lily asked, her eyes wide

'I came as fast as I could, we don't have time' Rebekah pulled her by the hand and ran towards the road

'Where are we going?' asked Lily, trying to keep up with Rebekah's long strides

'The Potter Mansion'

'What?' Lily yelped, looking at her friend with aghast, 'is this a joke, something Potter involved you in?'

'Lily, shut up and come. We need you'

'Well, I have to tell my parents something. I can't just leave in the middle of the night and not expect them to panic at my disappearance in the morning' Lily protested, trying to yank her hand out of Rebekah's grip

'Owl them'

It was then Lily Evans noticed the state at which Rebekah stood in front of her. Her hair was in a disarray and matted with something that eerily resembled blood. The clothes she wore were gashed and torn and Lily could see cuts on her legs. Rebekah whistled loudly and pointed her wand in the middle of the road.

'Rebekah, what are you – ?'

Rebekah didn't wait for Lily to finish her question and instead pushed her back on the pavement, knocking both of them off their feet in the process. There was a sudden shifted in the wind and Lily blinked as the street flooded with light

'Welcome to the Knight bus, I am – '

'Come on' Rebekah pushed Lily into the bus and entered it herself

Severus Snape watched as Lily was pushed into the Knight Bus by Rebekah Ieremia. He tried to shout, but he was late by a second's pause. The Knight Bus wheeled, and with a loud bang disappeared from the pavement, leaving Snape blinking in the darkness of the night. He felt the cold wind tug at his thin clothes and he shivered.

His eyes turned hard as he stared at the spot where the Knight Bus had disappeared, his mind reeling as he considered the person most likely accountable for this deed. He tucked his hands in his pockets and started to make his way back home, his birthday cake left forgotten under the twinkling sky in the park.

xoxoxoxo

The windows had been barred shut and now the door swung close as Rebekah stepped in after her. Black tendrils extended all over the bedroom and Lily had to blink multiple times before her pupils grew accustomed to the darkness. The room stank pungent of blood, sweat and rot, nauseating Lily. She heard the hiss of a flame and looked around to see Rebekah holding a lantern.

'He can't stand the light' she said quietly, her arm outstretched to Lily, offering her the lantern. However, her eyes slid off Lily's face and focused on the bed behind her instead.

Feeling shivers run down her back, Lily took the lantern and proceeded towards the bed. The flame flickered unsteadily and threw long shadows around her. She could make out a blurred shape on the bed

'Don't bring it closer' wheezed a low voice and Lily nearly dropped the lantern in surprise

She placed the lantern on the ground and continued towards the bed, her footsteps making no noise. The smell of blood grew stronger as she approached and she tried not to retch.

'Hello, Evans'

Hazel eyes, dulled with pain met her green eyes and Lily knew who was lying on the bed.

James Potter lay on his back, wearing nothing but a pair of ripped shorts. Lily could see deep gashes and cuts that spewed scarlet. The flesh had been torn away in some places and the bedspread dripped red with the amount of blood he was losing. The wounds hadn't been treated or sterilized, and Lily suspected most of them to be infected. That would explain the smell of rot.

'Why did you bring me here?' she asked Rebekah

'You're the only one out of us who knows anything about healing'

'I don't think Potter deserves healing, do you Potter? Another one of your Marauder pranks?' Lily didn't know where the words were coming from, but they flew out of her mouth as natural as breathing

'How did you know?' Potter chuckled softly and started to cough violently

The door flew open and Sirius Black hurried over to Potter

'Fucking hell' Sirius swore as he approached the bed, 'why haven't you done anything?' he hissed at Lily

Lily stood transfixed

'Wasn't this one of your pranks?' she asked dumbly, already knowing the answer. There was no way Potter could have sustained such severe injuries by a mere prank

'Are you daft, woman? Look at the wounds, do you think we would have voluntarily let James get this injured?'

Lily remained silent

'Why didn't you clean the wounds then?' she asked

'He didn't let us' Rebekah answered her, nodding at the bowls, bandages and potion ingredients that stood by the bed

'So you would just let him die?' Lily asked, dumbstruck

'Will you shut up and help heal him, Evans?' Sirius

'I can't!' Lily shouted, panic coursing through her as she considered the wounds. Why hadn't she realize the severity the moment she walked in?

'You have to take him to Mungo's, he might be infected so bad that he might die'

Rebekah's face went pale.

'Don't say that' Black growled

'You need a specialist. None of us even know what cause these' she waved a hand over his wounds

'We do' Rebekah said in a small voice, refusing to look at Lily

'Tell me'

'We can't' it was Potter this time

Lily stared at the three of them – Rebekah, Black and Potter, and felt her frustration rise. She had been dragged away from home in the middle of the night without a coherent, sane explanation and was now expected to heal a person attacked by a mysterious animal or spell as though she was flippin' Dilys Derwent.

'Then you can die, because you will. I'll give you an hour maybe' Lily cried in exasperation

'I'd rather die than tell you' Potter wheezed

Lily narrowed her eyes

'Be an arrogant bastard Potter, I couldn't care less. You're the one on your deathbed, not me'

'It's not you, Evans. It's not our secret to give away' said Black, his head in his hands

Lily wanted to stamp her foot and yell in annoyance. What was it that they weren't telling her? She looked around the room and realized that the only rational person she knew amongst the Marauders was missing. And suddenly it all fitted. She hurried towards the window and yanked the curtains apart. Moonbeam flooded into the room. Snippets of the overheard conversation floated back to her and she faced Potter and Black

'It was a werewolf' she said calmly

Black looked startled and Potter widened his eyes

'How the fuck did you know?' Potter asked her

'Wolfsbane, the wounds inflicted on you and the absence of Remus. You can't honestly think that I always bought that story about his disappearance each month?'

'You can't tell anyone' threatened Black, standing up

Lily looked at him and smiled thinly

'If you help me'

Lily walked over to where the bandages were present and tearing a strip of clean cloth, soaked it in the liquid. She squeezed the excess liquid out of the fabric and slowly, she started to clean the dried blood from Potter's back. Sirius copied her actions and soon, all that could be heard was the low groans of Potter as he struggled not to yell in pain.

'He's been wounded by a werewolf and if I remember rightly we learnt about treating injuries by a werewolf back in first year' she muttered to Black after a while

'Can you remember?'

'I'm trying to'

'I'm sorry Rebekah' Lily overheard James tell Rebekah as she surveyed the gash on his chest. The cut was about two inches deep and spanned from his left shoulder to nearly his right waist.

'It's okay' Rebekah answered quietly as she stood beside them, watching the moon from the large panes of glass

Lily rubbed the bridge of her nose and tried to remember the charms they had learnt in DADA. With a nervous flutter in her heart, she prayed that the incantations were right. Dreadful things happened to witches and wizards who had their spells wrong. She reached for her wand in her pockets and with a swish of her wrist, murmured the spell. The large gash on James's chest glowed a faint blue and Lily could see the tissue within wound slowly knitting themselves back together

'I think that was the only wound he sustained from the werewolf' Lily said as she reached out for the bottle of Essence of Dittany

'Are you trying to kill me, Evans?' James voice was feeble

'I'm trying to save your pathetic life'

James smiled at her, his lips bloodless. Sweat rolled down his face, pale from the pain. He winced as the disinfectant pierced his open wounds. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the searing heat and cold that racked his body in great spasms.

'Potter, don't sleep' said Rebekah

'Potter?' Lily shook him hard but his eyelids barely fluttered, 'Merlin'

'Potter!' shouted Lily and saw his eyelids flicker open

'Stay with him, keep him awake. If he sleeps, the venom could get through his system' Rebekah said as she took the bottle from Lily's hand and started to dab it on his wounds. Sirius moved next to her, helping her to speed up the process

It was as though someone had inserted a thousand shards of glass into his skin and forced him to roll. The sting of the wound heightened as the paste was applied. James bit his lip as pain raced up his muscles once more. He closed his eyes, welcoming sleep, an escape from the mortal world. He felt a sharp slap on his face and his eyelids opened sluggishly to look at Lily Evan's face, lined with worry. Her auburn hair had frizzed when she had taken off her grey sweater, and he could see her smooth porcelain skin. Her bright emerald eyes were looking into his own hazel ones and for once, hatred was an emotion that didn't exist.

'I need you to stay awake' she whispered and he felt himself nodding slowly

Her eyes never left his and his eyes never left hers. As pain laced through his chest again, his rough hands fumbled under the sheets and found her soft hands. She smiled at him, her eyes forming tiny creases at the sides.

'He can sleep now' he heard Rebekah say

'I'm sorry Rebekah' he said again softly and holding Lily's hand, he closed his eyes

xoxoxoxo

'Why did you ask me to come along?'

Lily turned back to look at Remus Lupin and smiled kindly at him. She ran back to where he was standing and took his hand

'Because you're the most trustworthy and well-mannered among all of my friends'

It was morning now. The sun had been in the sky for nearly three hours, for it was just a minute past nine. Lily had hurried back home after Potter had gone to sleep, with Remus promising her that he would come to help her leave early from her safe haven, home.

Lily had managed to spin a story about an incomplete school project and an immediate emergency to her family, arguing that she needed to complete it if she were to retain her prefect badge. After much bantering and firm disapproval from her parents, Lily managed to extract their consent.

'Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Evans. I'm sorry to intrude so early in the morning' said Remus politely as he was shown into the living room

'Not at all dear', Esther Evans smiled kindly at him, 'Remus is it?'

Remus nodded and sat down in the armchair he was shown to

'Remus is the fellow Gryffindor prefect' said Lily as she nudged Remus's shoulder.

Remus smiled at her

'How has school been Remus? Lily tells me that you have a very important exam this year. What was it, Lily? It had something to do with birds, the owls? Yes, the owls'

'It's the O. , mum' Lily said with a slight chuckle

'The term had been both wonderful and stressful at the same time'

Dean Evans sat across them, next to his wife. His eyes travelled from Remus's clothes to his scared face.

'Well, I hear that Lily needs to stay at your place for the remainder of the holidays, Remus'

'We have a school assignment that needs to be completed, Mr. Evans'

'Yes, she must go', Mr. Evans paused for a moment, 'But I must admit that I am concerned about the fact that only the two of you would be staying together'

'Dad!' said Lily indignantly

Remus started to laugh as he tried to imagine what James would say if he were here, but stopped abruptly at the look on Dean Evans's face

'We won't be alone Mr. Evans, Rebekah will be with us' he said soberly

'Oh, that's good then' Dean Evans sighed in relief

Lily stood up, pulling Remus up with her. She dragged her heavy trunk to the doorway and turned to say farewell to her family.

'We'll miss you, Lily' Esther hugged her youngest daughter tightly

'I'll still write to you, and who knows, maybe I could try to find a telephone to talk to you' Lily said brightly, hugging back her parents

Lily saw Petunia standing at the foot of the stairs and waved at her

'You're going?' Petunia asked, 'but it's not September 1st yet'

'I have something I need to do'

'You always say that, like you're more important than the rest of us here'

'Tuney – ' Lily was shocked momentarily by her sister

'Don't start, just go. Bye' Petunia waved at her and climbed the stairs back upstairs, her face an emotionless mask

'Have a good term, Remus' said Esther

'Thank you, Mrs. Evans, have a nice day'

xoxoxoxo

'What happened in Transylvania?'

Lily entered the room quietly, the thick cashmere carpet beneath her feet muffling the sound of her footsteps. She saw Remus sitting by the window, his head bent. At her question however, he looked up, meeting her green eyes with his blue ones, rimmed with fatigue and angst. His face seemed to have become more pale and withdrawn. Lily smiled timidly as she approached him. Ever since she had pieced together what could have happened, she had wanted to talk to Remus. But as they arrived at the mansion, Potter had required her immediate attention once more; and for the first time in her short fourteen years, Lily hadn't hesitated to put Potter on the top of her priorities.

Remus didn't smile back.

Lily sighed silently and sat on the plush bed, facing him.

'What happened in Transylvania?' she repeated, gently

'You already know' he replied, his voice hoarse

'I only know what I've assumed and have been able to piece together, not what really happened out there. I want to hear it from you, Remus' she said softly

'You know the only thing there is to know. I'm a werewolf' he said hollowly

Lily bit her lip. The oddity of their behaviour, Remus's disappearances and the Marauders' overheard conversation had suddenly seemed to fit themselves into place in the early hours of the day. She was aware that most of the wizarding community loathed and feared lycanthropy, treating them worse than muggle-borns or mudbloods. It was apparent that Remus had tried to attack and kill Potter and Rebekah in Transylvania; and yet, the image of Remus as a bloodthirsty animal seemed so abhorrent to her. Although it stared at her in the face, she refused to believe it.

'I had heard that lycanthropy had its roots in Eastern Europe' said Remus in a low voice, startling Lily. She held her breath, willing Remus to go on and hating herself with equal measure for trying to pry into his innermost secrets.

'I read that the people were able to treat werewolves with a herb known as aconite, or more commonly called wolfsbane. James offered to help me, but we ran out of time. The full moon approached with us having found nothing at all – no clue, hints or anything whatsoever, that a cure for lycanthropy existed'

Remus took a deep breath, and Lily could see his hands were shaking

'Rebekah's house was feeble, it was worse than a straw house. It would have never been able to outlast a storm, let alone a werewolf attack. I made James chain me in the ruins of an old castle, instead. But he wasn't able to tighten them before I changed'

'Potter knew about...about your condition?'

Remus smiled thinly with his bloodless lips

'You two sound more alike than either of you will ever know'

'What?' Lily asked, confused, 'Me and Potter?' she said indignantly, after a heartbeat, 'I thought you were different, Remus'

'I am different, I'm a werewolf' he said grimly, 'they found out in our second year' he continued

'Second year?'

Remus nodded and looked down at his hands. Lily looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, and then anger twisted into her as she considered a new thought

'Have they blackmailed or threatened you?' she asked quietly

Remus looked up, startled. He saw Lily's grim face and chuckled

'You must really have a low opinion of my friends'

'Have they, Remus?' Lily asked again, her temper starting to rise, directed at Potter and Black

'Haven't you wondered how strange it is that none of them shunned me after learning what I truly was?'

'You must have known, you wouldn't have told them otherwise'

Remus laughed again, Lily pursed her lips in annoyance

'What have I said now?' she asked, a little cross at Remus laughing at her

'Lily, I can never tell anyone who I truly am. Don't you see, I'm a monster. They found out, I would have never wanted to tell them and ruin what we had between us, the closest I've ever been to having friends'

Remus pushed his hair out of his eyes

'Do you know what James asked me when I returned to the house and found him nearly dying?'

Lily shook her head

'He asked me if I had managed to find out anything' Remus gave a hollow chuckle, 'he was spitting out blood and feverish, and the only thing he could think about was my pathetic cure'

Lily bit her lip again, watching Remus wringing his hands

'I don't deserve any of this. I don't deserve the friends I have, I don't deserve what Headmaster Dumbledore has done to help me'

'Remus, don't say that. You deserve everything. Just because you're a werewolf – '

'But Lily don't you see? I am a werewolf, and that is why I don't deserve anything'

'It's just a stupid prejudice that the wizarding community has held onto for ages. They're scared of something they don't understand or control, and to compensate for that, they've portrayed you as a murderer, as dirt'

Remus started to laugh hysterically

'But it's true. It's all true. I am a murderer. I've almost killed James and Rebekah, how am I not the fiend that the society claims me to be?'

'It was an accident'

'Sirius, James and Peter were friends with me, even though they knew what I was; and now, now I've almost tried to rip apart one of them. I'm a monster, that's what I am'

Lily grasped Remus's trembling hands in her own

'Look at me' she said

'I have killed a wizard or witch. I've stolen their magic by drinking and bathing in their blood, and I've managed to steal their wand. That is how I am magical, despite being a muggle'

Lily looked into Remus's wet eyes

'That's how they portray muggle-borns and that's how I'm treated, with disgust, revulsion and contempt. And what possible justification exists for this conduct? It's because I was born_ 'wrong'_. It's because I was gifted with magic. It's because I exist.'

'That's different. You don't have the urge to kill every full moon'

'You become a wolf every full moon, you aren't yourself. Have you ever thought of killing Potter, Black or Peter while you were human?'

'No' he said with disgust, 'but I can, when I'm not in control during my transformations' he added silently

'That's different'

'No it's not, Lily. Why are you ever trying to justify my actions? I'm a bloodthirsty wolf on the inside, I'm a brute that doesn't deserve love, friendship or comfort'

'Stop saying that!' Lily exploded

'You are not a monster! The fact that you transform every month doesn't change who you really are'

'Then who am I, Lily Evans?'

'You are the smartest, wittiest werewolf that I've ever had the pleasure of meeting'

'I'm still a werewolf'

'Of course you are. You're a werewolf, even though you loath it, just like how I'm a _mudblood_. But it doesn't change who you are. It's more like a darkness within you that comes out once every month. It's a madness inside you, that you have no control over. But it doesn't alter the Remus Lupin we know every day – compassionate, warm, responsible and above all, a Marauder. They saw that in you, Potter, Black and Peter. The sincerity and loyalty that you possess – the qualities that make you human, far outlast the lycanthropy that was inflicted upon you'

'Do you believe in that?' asked Remus, uncertainly

'Yes I do' she said firmly

Remus rubbed his eyes and said nothing. Silence descended upon them, and Lily looked out of the window, at the sunlight that glowed outside

'I never wanted this' he said suddenly, his voice choked with the unsaid fear

Lily moved closer to him, and pulled him into a hug. She could feel the wetness on her shirt as the tears started to overflow in Remus's eyes.

'I just wanted a cure' his voice was thick with emotions

'I know' Lily replied, as Remus rested his head on her shoulder and sobbed quietly

xoxoxoxo

'_I don't think that it's such a good idea, Sirius' whispered Peter, nearly tripping over his robes_

'_You sound like a girl, Peter' Sirius said superiorly. Peter blushed and kept silent._

'_Where are we going?' he asked again after a heart beat_

_James rolled his eyes. Honestly, Peter Pettigrew had to be the stupidest person he had met. He and Sirius had never intended to become friends with him, but Peter had tagged along with them ever since learning that they were in the same dormitory. Although they had found it annoying at first, they just let him follow them around. Peter was kind and sort of funny too. James grinned as he remembered how Peter had charmed Alice Brighton's hair green on accident. He shifted under the cloak and was met with vehement resistance. The cloak – an invisibility cloak, was a family heirloom that James had 'borrowed' from his father's study._

'_We're going to wait by there' James pointed_

'_Are you mad?' Peter asked, staring at the spot James had pointed. It was almost underneath the Whomping Willow._

'_No' Sirius said as they moved forward_

'_But– but – it's the Whomping Willow!' Peter whispered frantically_

'_So?' James rolled his eyes but inside fear trickled through him_

'_Didn't you hear? Davey Gudgeon's arm was splintered and he almost lost his eyeball playing Touch-me-Not'_

'_What?' Sirius exclaimed_

'_It happened yesterday' Peter said in a matter-of-fact way_

'_Where do you hear these stuff?' James asked, awed_

'_Mary McDonald told me' Peter said, colour diffusing into his already heated cheeks_

'_We'll stand over there then, not that close to the Willow, but near enough to know what's happening' Sirius said and pulled the three along_

'_Get off me!' James yelped_

'_I'm not doing anything' Peter whispered fervently_

'_Sirius! Get that sodding foot of yours off mine!'_

_Sirius grinned sheepishly_

'_You're fat' James winced_

'_Am not'_

'_You are'_

'_Am not'_

'_You are'_

'_Am not'_

'_Shut up!' Peter whispered vehemently. He clenched both their robes and jerked it hard. They turned to look at him and then saw what he was pointing at. The three stood still and watched with bright curious eyes, taking in the scene in front of them._

_They saw Remus Lupin, their fellow classmate being hurried along with Madame Pomfrey. As they went closer to the Willow, Peter gasped. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand and suddenly the Willow seemed to freeze. Sirius and James exchanged looks, beneath the cloak. They watched in silence as Madame Pomfrey ushered Remus near the base of the Willow. Remus crawled on his knees and seemed to disappear inside the Willow._

'_The Shrieking Shack' Peter whispered_

_Madame Pompfrey walked away from the willow rapidly, and once she had reached the safety zone, the Willow seemed to move again, groaning and creaking._

_They had huddled back to the castle, and proceeded to stay awake all night, speculating what they had seen. They had decided to confront Remus when he came back from Hospital Wing._

_It was a Saturday. Sirius, James and Peter had been swapping Chocolate Frog cards when they heard footsteps, and Remus had entered the dormitory._

'_So, you're a werewolf' Sirius said bluntly, putting down his Chocolate Frog cards_

_Remus looked at them in shock, his face betraying guilt, hurt and fear._

'_Sirius!' James yelled_

'_What?' Sirius looked genuinely confused_

'_So I guess you don't want anything to do with me anymore' Remus said slowly, his wide blue eyes brimming with tears_

_The three boys looked at Remus strangely_

'_What do you mean?' Peter asked him_

'_Now that you know I'm a werewolf, I'll understanding if you wouldn't want to be friends with me' Remus said, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his robes._

_He must not cry. He must not cry. Father had taught him to be strong. Stronger than all of this._

'_Are you crazy?' said Sirius, this time James whacked him on his head_

'_Huh?' Remus looked at them, puzzled_

'_You're a werewolf! That is awesome! Do you change only when the moon is full? Do you really become a wolf? Can you smell us now?' James grinned at him like a maniac. Remus didn't know if they were joking, teasing him for his lycanthropy or genuinely willing to accept him for who he was_

'_We like you the way you are' Peter said, reading his mind. He smiled at Remus, his smile reaching his dark brown eyes._

_Remus sniffed again. He couldn't believe that they didn't mind who he was, and the monster he became. He smiled shyly at them_

'_Can we be friends then?' he asked hesitantly_

_Sirius pounced on him, knocking the air out of him._

'_Yes, you idiot'_

_He could hear James and Peter laughing, and for the first time, Remus laughed along with them – a happy and unrestrained sound_

* * *

I guess that this is the longest chapter I've posted, and as usual, I'm not really sure if it's THAT good. Either you're grimacing after reading this or you're...um...nodding in approval?

If anyone was wondering, highly unlikely but still, 'Cogitationecis' is 'Cogitationis' and 'Necis' combined, which translates to 'Mental' and 'Death', according to my Latin dictionary. Aconite was actually used extensively in medicine and its overdoses almost always affected the nervous system (I'm not sure, but Wikipedia apparently is).  
I've given up trying to update on a regular mode, you will not believe how long it took me to just write that scene between Lily and Remus, and I'm still not completely satisfied with it. It's got no emotion, just words, Bah -_- Maybe I'll edit and update it in a while.

I'm just going to stick to the goal of an update per month.  
Anyhooo. Thank You for the reviews, I can't believe people are actually reading this. I better shut up, though

Please review! :)

Oh, and a side note. In HBP, Bill was actually_ bitten_ by Greyback when he wasn't fully transformed yet. And so he had those wolfish tendencies - a particular taste for raw, bloody steaks. But here, James isn't bitten. He's just scratched by Remus. And I'm not really sure if it's valid, but I don't think it'll make him anything like Bill. Besides, in PS they do mention healing werewolf cuts in DADA, I think?


End file.
